Dancing with the Devil
by MoonlightxParasite
Summary: Annabelle Dragomir is an exotic beauty that still has her innocence. So what happens when her volleyball teams spends the summer in Castle Dracula, with the Count himself? Well, sometimes a person's innocence is a bad thing. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summer Field Trip

**Summary: Annabelle Dragomir is an exotic beauty with her innocence in all regions still intact. She, along with her school's Volleyball team are to take a field trip over the summer to Castle Dracula for a history credit. When they arrive, Annabelle will soon realize that all myths come with an origin of truth. Sometimes they are made to warn you about the things humans should never know about.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was nearly midnight in Transylvania, Romania as the bus came to pick us up from the airport. The whole Varsity Volleyball team of Portage High School took their gear and bags and boarded the bus with tired looks in their eyes. I, however, was wide awake. I worked on about five hours a sleep and had gotten it on the plane. We were here, in Transylvania, as a treat from Coach Fox to get our history credit over our summer break back at home so that the upcoming Varsity team wouldn't have as much homework over the season. I had graduated this year and just came from the experience. I was retired captain for four straight years anyway. I think I at least earned that much. Then, I'd be off to IUPUI in Indianapolis to be on the volleyball team off of a scholarship. My best friend, my sister, Britney, since I've lived with her since my parents had died, walked slowly ahead of me and took the window seat. I rolled my eyes as she nodded off to sleep. I took my seat while putting my Spiderman blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm. We were heading somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains and it wasn't that warm there. Actually, we were staying in a place called Castle Dracula. I rolled my eyes. A lot of kids on this bus were scared shitless, but I wasn't. Dracula may have been a real man, but he wasn't a vampire. Vampires didn't exist…at all.

I looked around the bus, everyone besides the coaches were sleeping. I took out my mirror and touched up my eyeliner around my shocking hazel eyes. They were really bright for hazel, almost silver. My skin was tanned, like everyone else, and my hair was a deep brown, almost back. It had a very tiny bit of waves in it that ended at my lower back. My high cheek bones balanced out my cute little nose that had a slight curve upward. It wasn't really noticeable. I had soft, supple lips that have never been kissed while my white teeth shown off by my skin tone. I looked down at the outfit I wore while taking a piece of hair off of it. I wore a pair of ripped jeans from Abercrombie & Fitch. There were holes that showed off my tones thighs and some bleach stains to give it a warn look. My shirt was a white button up shirt from the same store. It had blue pinstripes go down it and my collar was popped. My hair was up in a high ponytail with a ribbon tied in a bow around it. I had a pair of brown slip on shoes and the only thing that wasn't preppy was my black painted nail polish. No one, beside the goths at school, ever wore black nail polish. I beat the standards.

"Annabelle," whispered a voice to my left. The team manager, Nick, looked at me with his little smirk. He was tanned, very fit, and totally hot with his blue eyes and blonde hair. Nick was my long time crush, but I never made a move on him. People said he had a crush on my since the fifth grade when I moved to California after my parents died, but I didn't really know. He was a good friend, no doubt, but he was also a player. Oh, and the only reason he's actually come with us on this trip is because A) he's the team manager since he couldn't play football do to an injury and B) he was Coach Fox's cousin. "Do you know how long it'll be? My ass is asleep."

"Oh sure, let me pulled out my GPS that is conveniently in my purse right now." I went into my purse and brought out my GPS. Yes, I actually had one, just in case. I might get lost in that castle. I heard it was huge.

"I thought you were being sarcastic," chuckled Nick as I typed in 'Castle Dracula'. I waited for a few seconds, and then it said rather loudly. "Destination in 15 minutes." I hid it under my butt as the Coach looked back at us. Nick and I were holding back laughter and she just shook her head at us before talking to Coach Shylon. We started letting little giggles out while trying to keep quiet. It wasn't working because Britney gave that deep breath that meant she was awake and glared at me.

"Why can't you sleep like a normal person?" she asked while wrapping my blanket tightly around her shoulders. She wore just a pair of jeans and a blue polo. She was a retiring senior, like me, and she was allowed to come because I asked the Coach if she could. Fox didn't care since we'd be good role models for the younger students. Although Britney was the exact opposite of me. She partied, had sex, smoked, and did a lot of illegal things. I didn't do anything like that. Hell, I've never had a boyfriend because I felt that high school is much better spent while being single. I was right since it was the best time of my life. I knew a lot of guys liked me and all since they always asked me out, but I always declined unless they wanted to go somewhere just as friends. It was much easier and there was no pressure.

I looked over at Britney and smirked. "We're going to be there in a few minutes anyway sissy," I smiled before looking out the window. It turned to a frown at the scene. There was a heavy fog clinging to the ground and it was almost silent outside. The trees were beautiful looking, but the fog and eerie full moon in the sky made it looking kind of creepy, okay really creepy. It was like something out of a horror story, seriously. Britney looked too and I could sense her fear. I pulled her close. "I'll protect you from the monsters Britney. Remember I can make a girl bleed from the nose with one spike." Britney smiled before straightening up and fixing her dirty blonde hair. Her dark green eyes sparkled with a little bit of fear in them. She was one of those girls that are basically scared of everything. It was how she was and I was always there to tell her it was okay.

"Do you…Do you think there are werewolves out there?" asked Britney while looking at me with a very innocent look.

"Werewolves are myths," I smirked. "It's just to keep kids in bed at night. Well at least on the nights of full moons." She didn't seem convinced so I just shrugged. "I really hope they have electricity at the castle. Otherwise…I don't know what I'd do." The bus suddenly stopped a good fifty feet from a gate that held horse drawn carriages. All of the horses were black and there were men in black sitting where the little commander dude is supposed to sit. I didn't really know what they were called.

"I will not go any farther," said the driver with his heavy Romanian accent. Coach Fox nodded, but probably still annoyed.

"Come on guys," she said while he opened the door. I gathered my carry on things and got up. Nick let me pass before him and then he followed behind, probably staring at my butt. I walked outside into the cool night as the coaches opened the flaps on the side of the bus, giving out the bags to their owner. I took my gym, luggage, and another back pack with me. A man appeared next to me that made me jump. He was pale, tall, and had the greenest of eyes I'd ever seen. He looked around his twenties and he smiled down at me.

"Let me help you miss," he said while taking some of my luggage. In fact, there were other men like him taking the team's luggage for us. All of the dressed in black and had top hats over their hair. This one had blonde hair with brownish highlights.

"Thank you," I smiled as he led me to the first carriage.

"You do not have to thank me. I am just doing what I was taught." His accent was a light one, but it still stood out.

"Well, you're much more gentleman-like than the guys back in America. You're mother must've taught you well…um…what's your name?"

"Vincent Dragulia," he smiled. "And what is yours?"

"Annabelle Dragomir," I said as he opened the first carriage's door. He helped me into it and put my luggage on the back. He was about the close the door, but stopped for a second.

"Are you Romanian?"

I shook my head while shrugging. "I'm not sure actually. My parents never really told me. I know I'm part Italian though, that's it." He nodded before closing the door. I sat back in my seat and sighed. I pulled back the curtains to one of the windows and looked out to see we were actually on a mountain. I tried my best to peer behind the carriage, but the only way possible would be for me to stick my head out the window. No thank you on that because we were crossing a bridge and there was really nothing on the bottom for me to land on if I somehow fell out. The bridge also looked kind of old with it's columns that were made out of a grayish stone. I kind of didn't feel safe on this bridge come to think of it. Why was I alone in this carriage too? I saw some people literally piling into the carriages before we left. Although I kind of like the quiet because I hardly ever got any of it. My life was one busy schedule. Possibly now I could relax and actually enjoy this field trip.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I paced on my ceiling while my children looked at me with worry. It was their idea to get me a new bride after my three had died at the hand of Gabriel. Lucifer had let me come back to rule the vampire society and now my children, that he created for me, were trying to 'hook me up' as they put it. I shook my head as I jumped down and landed on the ballroom floor with my children backing away a little. I had three. Vincent was transporting the girl that I was supposed to 'fall in love with', Samantha who was a blonde beauty that looked just like Marishka, and then there was Damon who had black hair like me and my ice blue eyes. He was the only one that Lucifer made looked like me. I didn't know why, but he did.

"Why did I agree to this? I mean, a whole entire…high school team coming here? You're lucky my master took a tad bit of my anger away."

"We had to do that to not make it suspicious father," said Samantha in her angelic voice. "She's pure in every way and is perfect for you. I've been watching her for quite some time. She's very kind and caring. Everyone loves her at the high school, and she's a scholar."

"Not to mention that she is really fit. God, that body…" said Damon. I took a candle holder and threw it at his head. He dodged it as I turned into my vampiric self and took him by the throat.

"You will not speak of God in this place and you will never day dream about your future mother like that ever again!" My voice had turned from dreamy, to demonic in seconds. "Do you understand?"

Damon wiggled out of my grasp and nodded with a glare. "I'm sorry father. It was not my place to speak. I will never think or speak like that ever again."

I turned to my human self and smiled. I heard the carriages come to a halt in front of the castle. "Now come on children, we have guests to greet." My mouth twitched in a snarl of the thought of high school students running through my hallways of the castle. This was going to be one hell of a three months.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My carriage came to a halt and the door opened within seconds. I didn't even feel Vincent get up from the front of the carriage. He took my hand and helped me out before getting my bags. I took my purse and a back pack that held some precious things that were close to my heart and looked at my surrounding. We were definitely on a mountain and the castle in front of me. It was tall and made out of gray stone that had different kinds of carvings on it. There was a huge door that looked like it was made out of oak, very old oak. There were five steps that led up to it and many windows overlooked the rather elegant looking front of the castle. Even if we were on a mountain, there were trees and flowers, mostly roses, everywhere in sight. A wolf cried in the distance and almost everyone looked everywhere to figure out where it came from. I smiled softly, for some reason that sound was kind of comforting to me. It was like it was trying to find its mate, but was never able to. The howling came closer until I saw a huge red haired dog come out of some bushes. It had silver eyes and it walked with a demanding stance. It looked directly at me and I felt fear wash over me. Some kids gasped. I stood glued to my spot as it came closer and closer. It was soon right in front of me, looking at me it a calculating glare before stepping closer and rubbed its nose on my free hand. I smiled before stroking its fur with care. I didn't really know what kind of dog it was, but it was friendly.

"It seems Dimitri likes you," said Vincent as the dog sat down near my feet. The castle doors opened and a blonde girl, around twenty, came out with a smile on her face. She was followed by a jet black hair dude, same age, looking as if he was going to tear someone's face to shred. I kept a mental note not to piss him off…ever. Then, a man that made my breath catch in my throat came out into view. His had shoulder length, jet black hair was that pinned back a little bit and the coldest of ice blue eyes I'd ever seen. His skin was pale, like everyone else, but his features made him looked like a god. High cheekbones, sharp nose, full lips, he was…handsome. He was only looked around his late twenties, and he was looking good for late twenties. He looked right at me, a smile on his lips before turning to the Coaches.

"Ah, you two must be Miss. Fox and Mrs. Shylon, am I correct?" His voice…it was beautiful. Cold, yet warm at the same time. "I am Vlad Dragulia. I won't give you my full name since I know it'll be hard to remember. I've made the accommodations for you as well as set up a volleyball court in one of my ballrooms."

"Why thank you," said Coach Fox. She was completely dazzled. I rolled my eyes and scratched the top of Dimitri's head. He looked up at me before looking back at Vlad.

"These are my children, Samantha, Damon, and Vincent who is standing next to one of your students," he said with a charming smile.

"That's impossible though," said Nick. "You're like twenty something and they're like…twenty something."

"They're probably adopted Nick," I said completely embarrassed.

"Whatever Annabelle," sighed Nick.

"Actually Miss. Annabelle is right," said Vlad. "They are adopted, but Damon here is my nephew." I looked in his eyes and felt as if he was holding something from us, something every important.

"Would you like us to show you to your rooms? Then we'll give you the tour later after you've settle in." He walked into the castle and we followed. Dimitri walked with me along with Vincent who carried most of my luggage with ease. I looked over a Britney, who had all of her luggage in her hands. She gave me a pissed off look, but then smiled. I held back a laugh as we saw the front of the castle. There was a grand staircase with deep red carpeting going up the stairs. Tapestries of various scenes of war were hung on the walls that were a black marble. I was standing on a dragon kind of insignia that was molded into the black marble floor with what might've been rubies. There were lights that looked like real candles, but were too bright so the must've been fake. There were many doors leading to other places unknown. Vlad started up the stairs with Samantha and Damon on either side of them. We followed them while everyone whispered to each other about this place being right out of a movie or something. I shook my head with a small grin as Vlad led everyone to the right. I was about to go when Vincent stopped me.

"You're room is this way Annabelle," he smiled before turning the other way. I looked over at Britney who was looking at me with as if I was insane. I shrugged before following Vincent down the other hallway. There were portraits of more war things and others of just forests. The walls were the same as downstairs, only there was that same insignia carved in now sapphires every few feet.

"You can call me Anna. Annabelle is too formal for me," I said while catching up to him.

"Young Nick called your Annabelle though."

"That because Nick is weird like that. It used to annoy me, but now it just…doesn't affect me. But I do like being called Anna. It's much more modern." He raised his eyebrow at me before stopping at a doorway that had a rose etched in emeralds on it. It was nearly at the end of the hall and there was another door at the actual end that was not ten feet from me.

"That's my father's study Anna," he said. "This is also the only free room other than the ones your friends occupy. I'm sorry it'll be a little bit of a walk."

"It's fine Vincent," I smiled before he opened the door. He stood there, waiting for me to go in before him; even the dog was doing it. I walked slowly into the room, my eyes widening at the sight. There was a huge circular bed within the middle of it that was covered in ruby red silk sheets. There was a black canopy thing that draped over it so that if I was in there, a person would have a hard time making me out. There was a balcony behind it as well as a fireplace. A huge book shelf was near it along with a rather comfortable looking chair. There was a closet over on one side of room along with another door I guess was the bathroom. A vanity table was off to the corner along with a desk. The floor was the same black marble, only there was a deep red carpet under the bed. The room was huge, that was for sure. There was even a dog bed in there.

"Check the closet and bathroom Anna," said Vincent set down my luggage. I walked over to the bathroom, finding that it was also huge. There was shower along with a separate bath tub made of a blue kind of stone. The counters were made of the same stone while the floor was the same black marble. It was beautiful.

"Vincent," I said while walking out of the bathroom. He had just come out of my closet while getting my other bags to put in there. He looked up at me with confusion. "I don't deserve this room. I don't feel right having it. It's too…elegant for me. I'd feel guilty since I know the team didn't get as nice of a room as this."

Vincent smiled. "Please take it Anna. You'll insult my father's judgment if you don't."

I bit my lip, but nodded. I peered into the closet and saw that it was a walk in one. There were even clothes in there, mostly dresses. It was huge! I mean, it could probably be made into another bedroom. There was even a huge ataman in the center of it if I wanted to sit in my closet, but I really couldn't thing of a reason why. There was a dress hanging up in the middle of a huge row of dresses that lined the wall. I took it off its hanger to get a better look at it. The material was a deep red with a corset bodice that had black lace of it. The skirt was flowed to the floor that made it looked like a dress that belong to a roman goddess.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Vincent as he walked over to me. "It's been in the Dragulia family for who knows how long."

"It must've taken so much care to make this…" I trailed off. I put it back in its rightful place before smiling at Vincent. "So, what does your father do for a living, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's basically the owner of a lot of clubs in Europe. That's all I know."

"You're father must be a busy man. It must've taken him a lot of preparation to let us come here."

"We finally got him to install a dish so we could watch American TV. I've spent the last five years just reading books. Now I can watch TV whenever I like."

"Are you serious? Talk about old fashioned."

"I know," he sighed.

I smiled before starting to unpack. Dimitri came into the closet and sat right next to me while looking at me the whole entire time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was seriously going to kill that Britney girl. She kept on complaining that her room was too small for her liking. I looked over at Samantha who nodded and walked into Britney's room to assure her that this was an okay size. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I went down the hallway. Then, I caught the scent of the ocean. I looked ahead of me to see Annabelle walking with Dimitri down the hallway. She would sometimes stop at one of the paintings and stare at it with such fascination that it surprised me. I realized that her hair was down. It cascaded down her back like a dark waterfall. She had a very exotic look and I was surprised that she was still a virgin. I could smell her purity on her. She was a little tall too. About five-foot- eight give or take. She had a slim figure that somehow had a little bit of curves on it. She was definitely a woman, a very beautiful one at that. I was already having fantasies about her as I stood there.

"How is my son treating you?" I asked in a seductive purr. She jumped slightly, placing a hand over her heart. I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

"Very well actually," she confessed with a little bit of shyness.

"Well, that's good since if he didn't I'd probably shoot him."

She smiled a full smile that would make even Lucifer's knees buckle. "He's a very nice man Mr. Dragulia. You taught him well." She looked at the painting before biting her lip and walking a little closer to me. "Is Britney giving you a hassle?"

"Samantha is dealing with her at the moment."

"Well, I think I got help her. Britney can be…testy at times." With that, she walked into Britney's room as I watched her hips sway from behind. Samantha was right, she was perfect for me.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Should I continue, should I not? Whatever is fine with me. REVIEW! And please, give me your feedback. I'd really appreciate it! I really don't know what possessed me to write this. Oh well…**

**Missa.**


	2. The First Sign

**I Forgot to mention that the rating to this story may change.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mr. Dragulia was giving us the grand tour of the castle. I could seriously say that I needed a map. This place was huge! I thought it was big from the outside, but it seemed to extend into a never ending castle. We were currently in one of the ballrooms that had balconies up high to look over things. It must've been where important people back in the day hung out during balls. The ceiling reminded me of a darker version of Harry Potter though. It was painted as a dark sky with demonic creatures on it. Some were winged and pale while others were furry. It kind of looked like a war and the winged ones were winning. There was a red sheet draped over something. I looked over at Vlad who was busy telling everyone how to get in and out of the ballroom. I was half listening as I walked over to the drape and peered behind it. It was a huge mirror, but why was it covered? I replaced the drape and nearly jumped when I saw Damon at my side.

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch that," he warned. "My father kind of hates mirrors." He put his hand on the middle of my back and guided me out of the ballroom with the others. His hand was really cold and sent a shiver down my spine. I met his ice blue eyes that had a mischievous looked within them. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but looked at his rather sharp canines. My eyes widened when his mouth went back into a frown. He looked over at his father who was looking at him with a warning glare before leading us to the ballroom that had the volleyball courts set up. It was big enough to hold seven. I was in heaven. There was even a huge crate of volleyballs for us to use. Damon chuckled at me before getting a volleyball and tossing it to me. By reflex I set the ball perfectly towards him. He bumped it back to me. I spiked it down at him and he missed. "That was not fair," he grunted as he got up from the floor.

"All is fair in volleyball Damon," I smirked as I looked around. Some of the girls were playing while the coaches talked to Vlad. Vincent was watching from one of the balconies above along with Samantha. I turned to Damon to find that he wasn't there. I looked around, finding him in the same balcony as his siblings. That made me drop the volleyball that was in my hand and stare at them. I could've sworn I saw Damon wink at me as he started a conversation with his brother. I shook my head and blinked a little. How did Damon get there so fast? I was only staring there for about a few seconds. I looked around for any secret passages in the room and found none. What was going on with me? I went over to a wall and sat down. It was probably almost five in the a.m. I was starting to feel really, really tired for some reason. By the looks of the team, so were they. They had immediately stopped playing and we all looked over to Mr. Dragulia.

"I'm sure all of your need your sleep. If you don't mind, I'd like you guys to covert to night hours which I'm sure won't be hard," he smiled. "It works better with my schedule." He had an amused look in his eyes that gave me the feeling he wasn't telling us the whole story. I got up from my spot on the floor and followed the group to the front of the castle. Once there, I trudged slowly up the stairs and turned right while the others turned left. Dimitri appeared by my side as I walked, I was too tired to even care how he got there. He gave a small sigh as we walked into my room. I looked down the hallway before I did and saw Vlad making his way in the same direction. I suddenly got a shiver down my spine as I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. My room looked kind of scary with me being alone and all. Dimitri walked over to the dog bed in the corner and sat down to sleep. I walked into the closet, quickly changing into a pale blue tank top and really short black shorts. I crawled under my covers. I fell asleep right when my head hit my pillow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun was almost rising as I walked into Annabelle's room. Dimitri looked up at me before falling right back asleep. I quietly appeared on Annabelle's bed to see her sleeping soundly. Her hair fanned out onto her pillow while a peaceful smiled was spread across her lips. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face, being careful not to have my icy touch on her warm skin. She smelt so good and the way her chest raised when she breathed was a beautiful sight. I could hear her steady heartbeat, swaying to its beat. She would be a beautiful bride for me to have. Even my children were warming up to her at she hadn't even been here a full day.

Her face scrunched up at bit, before relaxing again. I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she having a bad dream? Well, it wasn't surprising with all her friends talking about myths. Well reality to me at least.

"Annabelle," I whispered with a seductive edge to it. Her eyes shot open as she sat up, looking at me it a dazed look. I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand before leaning in and kissing the nape of her neck. She gave a small moan, making me smile against her skin. I raked my rough tongue against her perfect skin before my canines started to enlarge. My vision turned to one of a vampire where I could see all her veins that were beneath her skin. A soft growl came from within my chest before I widened my mouth and bit down hard on her neck. She gasped quietly, before going limp in my arms. The blood that erupted into my mouth was sweet and pure. It made me miss my old days where I could live off of virgin blood. It was the best to drink after all. Her change would be slow, about two months at the least. That gave me a third month to have her feed off of her friends. She'll probably have bloodlust sometime soon. And I'll be there to help her through it. I know Lucifer would be proud. Now, I'd get to toy with her mind just a little bit before getting her to fall in love with me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up from a dreamless slumber. Outside, I saw the moon high in the sky and the sounds of crickets came to my ears. It was a peaceful sound that came with my peaceful mood. I slowly got up from my bed and walked out onto the balcony. It was a little chilly, but nothing I couldn't handle. I was overlooking a huge courtyard that kind of looked like a forest. I could see the other part of the castle from where I stood. It raised high in the air like my part did, only vines from the courtyard climbed up it. There was a fog on the ground that seemed to glow for some reason. I looked over at the other balconies, seeing that I wasn't alone. Damon was watching me from across the way. Vlad was right next to him with Vincent on Vlad's right. Vlad was in the middle of his sons, their gazes ever so eerie. The three made me feel very uncomfortable with their watchful stares.

"Boo!" laughed a voice from behind me. I jumped, turning around to see the most horrifying creature I've ever seen. It was sickly pale with wings that span to ten feet. There was an aura around it that made me squirm. I slowly made my way over to the other side of the balcony. It followed me every step of the way. That's when I realized that it was Samantha's face on the creature. "Is little, virgin Annabelle scared?" I couldn't muster any words to escape my mouth. This only made Samantha land only a foot away from me. She turned back to her human self. She wore a light blue dress with long sleeves on it that I could've sworn the wings that turned into. "Don't worry mother," she smiled while showing off her canines. "I promise you'll have no fear of us." She leaned in and kissed me forehead before disappearing out of sight.

I woke up, cold sweat drenching my skin. My breathing was ragged and my heart felt as if it was going to burst out of my chest. What the hell was wrong with me? I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm my breathing. I slowly peeled off my drenched sheet, getting up from my bed. The clock read: 7:35 p.m. God, I had slept all day. I looked out my window to see the moon rising in the sky. It reminded me of that dream and made me shiver. I walked over to my bathroom, immediately turning on the hot water for a bath. My whole entire body was sore for some reason. I stared at myself in the mirror, looking to see if I had gotten any bruises. None. Then why the heck was I so sore. It felt like my muscles were on fire or something.

Then I noticed something I hadn't before. There was dried blood on my neck. I put my hair up, giving it a better look. There was a crescent looking scar with two puncture wounds on identical sides. I took a wash cloth, damping it, and wiping off my neck. Yeah, it was a scar, but how did I get it. I don't remember anyone putting that kind of wound on my neck in the past. Wait, it looked like a fresh scar… "Weird," I whispered before undressing myself and hopping into the now filled tub. There was a jasmine kind of bath oil there, so I put it in since I like the smell. It was almost therapeutic.

My thoughts went back to that dream. Why did Samantha call me mother? Why was she that winged creature? I shivered at the thought. I had never had nightmares, even after my parents' death. All of my dreams were of good things and good people, not nightmarish creatures that belonged in folklore. I scrubbed at my body, feeling disgusted of dreaming such demented things. It kind of scared me too. I put my hand to my scar. Did something happen to me when I was sleeping? No, I was just being paranoid. That scar was probably from a sports injuring a long time ago. That's all…

I got out of the tub, putting a towel around my body and draining the water from the tub. I walked out of the bathroom and nearly jumped. Samantha was sitting on a chair near the fireplace. She looked up and smiled. I had suppressed a scream.

"Did I scare you Anna?" she asked with concern.

"No," I breathed. "Um…what brings you here?"

"My father wants to speak with you after you get all ready for the day. He'll be in his study." She stood up and left without another word. I stood there for a few seconds before going into my closet and dressing in a pair of jeans that had holes on the upper thighs, a white tank top, a black Hollister jacket over it, and a pair of my slip on shoes. I took out my cross I had packed and put it on. I felt safer with it on. My hair was put up in a loose bun on the top of my head with a white bow over the tie. I took a deep breath before walking out of my room and into the hallway. Dimitri walked to my side before I closed the door and we both sauntered to Vlad's study. I knocked lightly, hearing a "Come in," from behind it. I opened the door wide enough for me and Dimitri to fit in and then closed the door behind us. The dog walked over to his master who was looking over some papers. He looked up at me, smiling.

"Annabelle, please sit," he gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. I slowly walked to the chair, sitting in it while his eyes studied me. I could tell he was starring at my cross, or the cleavage that was showing right under it…or both. "Vincent told me that you felt guilty about having that room?"

"Kind of…" I said while looking down at my lap. "It's an extravagant room and all, it's just that everyone else's is, like, a fourth of my room's size. I guess I'm scared they'll be jealous of me."

"Anna, they're going to be jealous of your either way."

"Really?"

He nodded, getting up and walked around to the other side of the desk in front of me. He leaned against it, looking at me with a small smile. "I've seen they way those girl's look at you with those envious glares of theirs. You might be the nicest person they've ever met, but they're still jealous of you. You're beautiful, intelligent, you still have your innocence, you're nice, and motherly to those girls. Those are things those particular girls want, and they know they can never amount to how much you have of all of those attributes."

"Wait…how did you know I still had my innocence?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It's amazing what girls talk about when they think no one is listening."

"What did they say?"

"They wished they made the choices you did. They wished that 'that night' never happened to them. Most of those girls were waiting until marriage."

I smiled sadly. "I didn't think I had the effect on them."

"You'd be surprised…So will you please accept that room as yours? It would mean the world to my family. No one has ever slept in there in so many years…"

"Okay," I said in a soft voice. I guess it did mean a lot to him since he smiled in relief.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat at the head of the table as the rest of those teenagers filed into the dining room for breakfast. Lawrence, my head servant, set out the last of the plates and disappeared inside the busy kitchen as everyone dug into the meal. Vincent sat to my left, while Samantha sat to my right. Damon sat next to her and across from him sat Annabelle. She was eating oatmeal while Nick kept on dipping his spoon in there and taking bites for himself. I held back a hiss as I drank my blood that the humans thought was wine. Coach Fox kept on sneaking glances at me and that pissed me off. Vincent noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Nick," giggled Annabelle as he took another bite of her oatmeal. "If you want some then get it yourself." Her smile calmed my anger for Coach Fox immediately. I shook my head a bit, how could she calm me with a smile. I drank more of my blood, trying to just concentrate of the two's concentration.

"It's more fun when I take it from you though," smiled Nick. I wanted nothing more than to wring his neck, or maybe I could feed him to my werewolf. That would be a good sight to see. "You can have a bite of my pancakes." She opened her mouth and he put a small square into her mouth. She chewed it with a smile before looking over at Britney who was doing her best to flirt with Damon. My son looked rather annoyed.

"Hey Britney, did you hear what happened to Natalie right after we left school?" asked Annabelle with a wink towards Damon. I chuckled at Damon's sigh of relief.

"No, what happened?"

"She went to Jason's house…Jason's parents were away on vacation and they were alone…" Britney's eyes widened as she took out her cell phone and started texting. "That should keep for busy for a few hours," she whispered to Nick who held back a laugh.

"Is that even true?" he asked.

"No," she said with a laugh. "Natalie is going to be pissed."

"So Mr. Dragulia," began Miss. Fox. "Is it really true that people around here believe in vampires and werewolves?"

"Most people at least," I answered.

"You mean people believe in the infamous bloodsucking Dracula?" asked one of the blondes of the group. Some of the girl's giggled. I noticed that Annabelle remained silent. She must've bee revisiting that nightmare the kids and I sent to her when she was asleep.

I nodded. "People fear our family because of it. That's why that man driving your bus wouldn't come near the gate." Well, they did fear us after all. And most people thought we were vampires, which was true. We still terrify some of the villages around the area.

"I think that's because Dracula was a psychopath," said Nick. "I mean giving his soul to the devil over some whore." I nearly broke the glass that was in my hand if it wasn't for Annabelle.

"I think people just misunderstand his actions," she said while taking a drink of orange juice. Everyone waited for her to continue. "Elizabeth was the love of his life you guys and when she died he thought that God had wronged him. So he pledged his allegiance to the devil as a sort of act of revenge. The devil gave him immortality, but the only way to sustain it was to drink human blood. That's basically how his history goes. He didn't do it for fun; he did it out of love." I smirked. She hit it right on the dot. She was smarter than I had thought, but what she didn't know was that Elizabeth killed herself because she was insane.

"Since when did you become keeper of Dracula's history?" asked Mrs. Shylon with a laugh.

"My father was a historian and he loved the Dracula folklore. I swear I think he believed in the whole mythological stuff."

"Your dad was weird though," said Britney. "And your mom."

"My mother was bipolar remember?"

"Oh yeah…" She went back to texting after that. Everyone went about their conversations after that, but I kept watch over Annabelle. She sipped her drink quietly while watching Britney text with annoyance in her eyes. That vampiric aggressiveness was starting to kick in. That was the first sign…

* * *

**Evil Dracula! So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I only got 2 reviews last chapter! Please review! I would really like it and possibly have the next chapter out by Sunday!**

**Missa.**


	3. A Born Leader

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The castle was seriously freezing. I had to wear my no-hole jeans and a black hoodie just to keep warm. My hair was down to keep my ears toasty, not normal for me since I usually had it up. I felt weird too. I couldn't place it though. I felt fine the two days that I'd been here, but on the third, today, I just felt weird. My muscles were still sore and I really didn't feel like playing volleyball. I just coached now. I told Coach Fox that I really wasn't feeling up to it so she just had me coach the some of the sophomores. Britney wasn't any help since she just kept on flirting with Vincent, Vlad, or Damon who didn't seem the least bit interested. Whenever she'd fail, she'd always glare at me. I had nothing to do with it either. I just stood there coaching. Lawrence, a blonde haired ice green eyed man, would sometimes come up to me and ask if I needed anything. He was the head servant of the castle, and pretty cool too. I'd always decline since I hardly felt hungry or thirsty.

"Alright, work on your sets guys, I'm gonna take a break." I trudged over to the wall and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor. My arms wrapped themselves around my torso while my lower lips quivered. Nick walked over to me, sitting down. I didn't acknowledge his presence; I just sat there and shivered. He tried to take on my hands, but he pulled back quickly.

"Annabelle, you're freezing," he gasped before wrapping me in his arms. They were warm and inviting. I sat there for a while as he rocked me back and forth. Damon looked at me with a small, caring smile before talking to Coach Shylon. Vincent and Samantha talked quietly to themselves while Vlad tried getting away from Coach Fox. She was like stink of shit to him. Always where he was and almost…stalking him in a way. I could tell that she was a little obsessive.

"Are you sick?" asked Nick after a while. He felt my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm just a little tired Nick, I'll be fine." He didn't seem convinced. "Look, truly, I'm fine. I guess I'm just suffering from some jet lag or something. It'll probably pass." He looked at me with a calculating gaze before turning to the girls playing volleyball. "Go, coach Nick. If I feel like throwing up I'll come to you." A small smile appeared on his lips before he kissed me on the forehead and got up to help some of the girl's set. I leaned my head back on the wall, meeting the gaze of Samantha. She smiled at me, the same smile I saw in my dream. It made a shiver run down my spine. Vlad gazed at me from the other side of the room before walking over to me. I didn't attempt to move since my muscles felt like they were locked in place. He sat down next to me, not looking at me for a few minutes. We just sat there in a comfortable silence between the sound of grunts and volleyballs being smacked to the ground.

"You seem troubled Annabelle," he said in a soft murmur. "What's the matter?"

I shrugged, staring at my lap for a few seconds. "I…I just feel that I'm missing something…Something crucial that's all."

"Missing something? Like what, may I ask?"

"I'm not sure…There's just something about this castle. I feel like I'm missing something that's right there in front of me." Why was I confessing my inner thoughts to him? I hardly knew the guy. I didn't even feel that comfortable around him. There was this aura that just screamed danger around him. Then the dream…that dream…It scared the hell out of me. "And I've been feeling a little odd since I've came here…"

"Maybe it's the new environment. A lot of things in this world can make you feel odd…"

I smiled at that. He was right…

"Coach Fox said that you'll be going to college. What are you going for, other than the volleyball scholarship?"

"I'm going there to get some kind of writing degree. I possibly want to be a journalist, or author, I'm undecided at this point." I stopped a volleyball from hitting Vlad in the face. He chuckled before looking back at me. His eyes held some kind of emotion I didn't know of. "What?" I asked.

"Does the team know what you want to be?"

I shook my head. In fact it was kind of embarrassing to tell the team what I wanted to be. I had to lie and say that I wanted to be a lawyer. It was either that or risk embarrassing the hell out of myself. You see, I went through a depression in middle school and all I did was write really horrifying stuff. I've even looked at my writings now and I'm creeped by it. Well, people used to make fun of me for writing back in the day and I didn't want to face that embarrassment again.

"You scared to tell them?"

"I think it would be better if we avoid this subject Mr. Dragulia." I stood up and walked over to the team. I didn't even look back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat in my office, thinking. I had read her thoughts when she wouldn't really answer me about the whole team not knowing thing. She went thought a depression, but of what? It was rather odd how she could turn into a very cryptic woman in a matter of seconds, not even seconds. Was she scared to tell them? She shouldn't be scared. She was a very courageous woman. People actually respect her like a queen should be. I spun in my chair, why was I feeling this way towards this girl. She was only supposed to be a distraction, but she was turning out to be more. I was infatuated with her! I loved the way she talked, not like those stupid whores on that team. Then there was the way she looked. It was as if she was a goddess in human skin. How I wouldn't love to have her soft body against my muscles. Even thinking about it made me aroused. I buried my head in my hands, this was too much for me. I can't love. Who were my children kidding? I've never loved, not even my three brides! I sat back in my seat, hearing the noise of teenagers down the hall. I got up from my seat, walking towards my door and opening it. It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was curious because Annabelle and Damon were peering out of one of the many TV rooms in the castle now. They were a few doors down from me.

At the end of the hallway, were two girls pulling at each other's hair and screaming in pain. The other girls were just standing around watching. Nick had a smile on his face, probably liking the event unfolding in front of him. I saw Annabelle shoot of out the room and sprint towards the scene. I walked a little ways so that I could get a better view. She was pressing on the girl's pressure points to make them stop. One of them was Britney. She started to go towards Anna saying, "I can't believe you're helping her!" Anna shot her leg up and pinned Britney to the wall with the heel of her shoe at her neck. She kept it there while speaking.

"Nicole," she began to the girl who was standing there in awe. "What happened?"

"I was talking to Nick and she started attacking me," she said through tears. I could tell Nicole was one of those girls that wouldn't cause any harm to anyone. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"He's mine you bitch," screamed Britney.

"That's enough!" Anna said in a rather commanding voice. She would be a great leader. "Now, Nick, go to Coach Fox and tell her what happened. Nicole, go with Jessica and get yourself cleaned up okay? Get a chance to cool off." She turned to Britney, pressing her foot harder into her neck. "As for you, I would've expected better from you Britney Alexis Reddington. Nick may be one of your friends with benefits, but that doesn't mean you can go around beating up girls just because he's talking to them. You don't own him." I took a few steps closer so that I could see the anger that was on her face. "Now if I ever catch you or if someone tells me you were doing that again, I'll be sure to leave a mark on your body that can't even be fixed by plastic surgery." She withdrew her foot from Britney's neck. Britney looked livid, but held her tongue. "Now go to your room and the coaches and I will figure out your punishment."

"Isn't Nicole-"

"No," she interrupted. "You started this thing, you get the consequences. She was just trying to defend herself. Now go before I change my mind about scarring you."

Britney hung her head as she walked to her room. Nick looked at Annabelle with a shocked expression on his face. I smiled to myself as Damon walked up to me with Dimitri at his side. Annabelle turned around and looked at us with sad, tired eyes before heading towards the TV room.

"How is she?" I asked my first son with worry as we too head towards the TV room. Annabelle was already in there so she wouldn't hear.

"Her body is starting to let the venom start to take over. Although she's putting up a fight. She is just a little weak, that's all."

"Bloodlust?"

"No," said Damon. "Only aggression as you just saw."

"I was guessing she's never done that before…"

"Did you read their thoughts Father? They were shocked by Annabelle's reaction. They thought she was someone totally different. Let's just hope she pales at a slow process or else some people might suspect things."

I nodded, not feeling the drastic shift within the atmosphere of the castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat in the TV room, not really paying attention to the show we were watching. I was really cold and felt really, really tired. My eyelids would sometimes close on their own so I had to force them open. I took another swig of my energy drink before turning my attention to Superbad. Damon, Mr. Dragulia, and one of my friends, Brianna, were watching it. I didn't even laugh at the supermarket part. I was trying to concentrate on not shivering. Brianna came over and put a blanket over my shoulders. I nodded thanks before wrapping it tightly around my body and watching the movie. Brianna put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I put my head on her shoulder and started to shut my eyes.

"Do you want to go to your room?" asked Brianna with concern. "You're really cold Anna…Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I'll take her," said one of the guys. I was too tired to figure out whom. The next thing I knew, I was being carried within a pair of strong, cold arms. I felt my eyes close, but they shot back open when I felt a huge wave of pain course around my scar on my neck. I whimpered in pain, only to hear a deep voice say encouraging things to me. My head slowly turn up to see Mr. Dragulia looking down at me with a small hint of pain in his eyes. "You're fine. Don't worry," he whispered before blackness engulfed my vision.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Unknown**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked through the church to the confessional. The priest was already in there, this I knew. I had felt a presence for the past fifty years that I could really pinpoint. The church said they found something that might spark my interest. I couldn't really refuse since this was probably the reason that I was feeling as if there was something always looking at me from behind. Even now I peered behind me to make sure no one was following. I opened the door of the confessional, going inside and sitting down.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." It was the normal routine.

"You always sin Van Helsing," said the priest before he opened the window and looked at me with his serious gray eyes. He was dressed in red and had that little hat on that always annoyed me. "We think we've found the presence that's been stalking you." He pushed a button and the wall behind him opened and the walls dividing us disappeared from under the floor. I stepped through the door and followed him down the stone stairs. Ever since I found out about me being the left hand of God, it kind of creeped me out. I went through years of not knowing what I was, until Dracula told me a long time ago. He was dead now, but still the vampire population still existed. I was on the bad side of that population like every other.

"So where is this disturbance coming from?" I asked as we entered the now high-tech lab.

"Romania my friend," he smiled. My face dropped. "It seems that Lucifer has granted Dracula another life along with three kids."

"You decide to tell me this now?" I asked completely livid. "He's probably got like fifteen brides now!"

"He has none," said the priest, who I forgot to mention was named Benny. "But an inside source says that he's brought a group of girls on some kind of volleyball team into his castle. It's supposed to be a field trip of some kind."

"How did you get this information?"

"I can answer that," said a voice from behind me. I turned to is Carl's great-great grandson, Dustin, looked at me with his brown hair and his looks that matched Carl's. He was around twenty-five or so. He was a lab operator now, and wouldn't be caught dead in monk's clothing. "We have someone on the inside right now whose part of the team. They have been giving us information since they got there." He walked over to a huge computer screen, typing in a few key and showing a satellite image of horse drawing carriages. It was in motion and he zoomed in on the first carriage, mostly the guy who was driving that. "That is one of Dracula's sons. His name is Vincent and is rather quiet from what our source says. They also said that the family has been paying special attention to the young woman inside the carriage named…" He looked through his charts real quick. "Annabelle Dragomir. She is eighteen, going one nineteen in a month. She was the daughter of our historian, Marcus Dragomir." He handed me a picture of the girl and he almost blew me away. She was smiling in the picture and it touched her hazel eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a red and black sports jersey. It looked like a sports picture. She was stunningly beautiful.

"Why her?" I asked after a while. "Why are they paying special attention to her?"

"She still has her purity."

I looked down at the picture. "Her? Purity? She looks like a…"

"We know," sighed Benny and Dustin.

"She has also been showing signs of being bitten. We think that Dracula is giving her the gradual change."

"Do we kill her?"

"Only if she is as insane as him," said Benny. "If not, we'll ask her to work for us. Her father did, so she shouldn't be hesitant even if she doesn't know us. Plus she may be the nicest person in the world, but people say she has a temper."

I looked down at the picture again. It looked like I was going back to a place that I never thought I'd go back to.

* * *

**Ello!**

**6 reviews! –faints- Alright, lets see if I get the same number next time. REVIEW! Please it's my birthday today.**

**Missa.**


	4. Night Festival

**Finally! Another update. I'm off from Volleyball this whole entire week so I might have a few more updates this week if I have the time. Enjoy!**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I spent the next three days just lying in my bed shivering. Dimitri was on my bed with his head resting on my stomach. My muscles were on fire and every time I tried to eat I'd throw up. I had heard Mr. Dragulia say that it might've been a sickness that is rare in this part of the world. It wasn't fatal and I was going to make it out alive. He would sometimes come in and spend some time just sitting there and talking to me. I had learned a lot about him. He had a wife that died a long time ago. He had said that she had killed herself through false information. His father was described as Lucifer himself, I had to chuckle at that one. I guessed his father was really evil.

A knock at my door awoke me from my space out and Samantha's head popped in. I had gotten over my fear for her since the dream and we were starting to act like sisters. "Lawrence has made something to help with the nausea," she explained as she walked in with a goblet kind of cup in her hand. It was made of silver and had that family crest on it. "Just drink it slowly." I sat up slowly, wishing this bed was against a wall. I wrapped my Spiderman blanket around my shoulders before grabbing the goblet with shaking hands.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the dark liquid inside of it.

"Something my father took when he had the sickness. He was eating tons of food after that and his looked a hundred times better. Don't worry it won't kill you or anything."

I nodded before taking a big gulp of it. I nearly gagged at the taste. Samantha giggled as I pinched my nose and just downed it. I was out of breath when I had finished. Samantha wiped my mouth with a black clothe before taking the goblet from my hands. I was starting to feel a lot better. I even had stopped shaking. "Wow, that stuff works miracles."

Samantha smiled. "Well, you're going to have to take this drink daily for the next two months to get all of the sickness out of your system. The medicine also makes you stronger for some reason. I'll have Lawrence make some more batches. If you feel up to it, you're team is going down to the night festival tonight. By the looks of it, you'll be better within a half hour."

"It works that fast?"

She nodded before stroking Dimitri's fur. "I just warn you that the people in the towns will be weary of your team. Just because of the fact that they think we're the undead or something. Don't take what they say personally."

"I won't," I promised. My muscles still burned, but I had enough strength to swing my legs over the bed and stand without falling. "Thank Lawrence for me. He is seriously the best doctor I've ever encountered."

Samantha laughed before walking into my closet. I realized that I was still in my hoodie and jeans for the previous days. Ew. I started shedding off my hoodie when she came out with a pair of ripped jeans, a white camisole with a black jacket over it, and a pair of my brown slip on shoes. She handed me a towel and beckoned me into the bathroom. I was shocked at my reflection. My skin had lost some of its color and my eyes looked brighter. My hair looked a bit longer too. I shrugged; I hadn't looked in the mirror a good three days. Of course I'd looked a little different, and I was just getting over being sick after all.

I took a really long, hot shower. I wanted to sweat out all of the toxins in my body and also have a good scrub down because I felt really disgusting. I mean, I hadn't taken a shower in about three days. Yucky! My hair was in knots as I combed it with my fingers when I was applying the conditioner. I made faces from the pain. How could Mr. Dragulia spend time with me, even Damon, Samantha or Vincent, when I looked like a mess? Not even my friends visited me when I was sick. That kind of pelted a dagger in my heart. They could've texted me or something since they all knew I had my cell on at all times of the day…well night since it was about seven. I actually preferred night hours to day since there was more mystery at night. I even preferred cloudy days instead of sunny. I loved the sun, don't get me wrong, but a cloudy day is just so cozy.

I stepped out of the shower and put one of the black towels Samantha gave me around my body. I walked out into my room to see that she even took the liberty of picking out a thong/bra set for me that was black with red lace around it. She even picked out a matching purse for me to wear when we went to the market. Damon had explained that the night markets were more like festivals and everyone went to them even if they feared the night. I was really excited and I didn't even feel sick anymore. In fact, I felt better than even, minus the slight burning in my muscles.

Quickly changing into my clothes, I blow dried and flat ironed my hair before switching out my purse to the black handbag that Samantha picked out. I walked out into the hallways with Dimitri at my side. "Do you always have to follow me?" I could've sworn I saw the dog shrug. I shook the thought away as Mr. Dragulia seemed to appear next to me. That made me jump and put a hand over my heart. "How the heck did you do that?"

"Do what Anna?" he asked with his hands behind his back. I shook my head before turning my attention ahead of me. "You seem much better than you were last night."

"Whatever Lawrence gave me was like a cure to whatever I had," I explained. "So how are we getting to the night market?"

"At first I thought the carriages, but then again I could just let my drivers drive you there in my cars."

"How many cars to you have?"

"One Lamborghini Murcielago, three Hummers, a few Corvettes, and ten Porches." He chuckled at the look on my face. In short, my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide. "Oh, and a Farbio GTS. That one is new. But Vincent mostly drives it."

"You suck," I grumbled as we started down the grand staircase. "You have tons of money, live in a castle, and have all the cars that I want. All the cars I know I'll never get to have unless I make it somewhere in the world."

He chuckled again before we turned towards the dining room where I could hear my teammates laughing and gossiping like always. Only when Vlad and I entered, everyone went silent for a few seconds. They were staring at me in awe before slowly going back to their conversations. I looked up at him, only to see him shrug as he helped me into my seat. Damon was sitting next to me today and he gave me a small hug before I grabbed a buddle of grapes. I was going to take it slow with the eating.

"How are you feeling Anna?" asked Britney as she picked at her omelet.

"Much better thanks to Lawrence," I smiled up at the head servant who was serving Mr. Dragulia his regular drink. He nodded with a smile before disappearing into the busy kitchen. I ate a grape silently to myself before feeling a hand slid up my thigh. I turned to see Damon with a small, mischievous smirk on his face. In fact, all of the Dragulia's had smirks on their god like faces. I tried prying his fingers off of my leg, but he only squeeze harder. And…it felt kind of good, almost arousing.

"What exactly did you have?" asked Nick as he pit into an apple.

"Um…" I squeaked as Damon's hand drew closer to the triangle between my legs. I slammed my foot onto his and he stopped, resting his hand only a hair away from my forbidden zone. "I'm not really sure…" Under the table, Damon and I were having a try-to-get-Damon's-hand-off-of-my-leg-war and he was winning that frigging battle! I could've sworn I saw Vincent suppress a laugh along with Samantha. Vlad looked highly amused at the scene.

Then Nick spoke again and what he said was kind of shocking. "I was wondering if you'd like to be…ya know…a kind of date to the festival tonight. It could be just as friends if that's what you want."

Oh shit! "Sorry, dude, she's going with me," said Damon before letting my leg go free. He put his arm around me shoulders and pulled me close. "She's like my best friend now and she promised to go with me since I knew where the best shops were."

Nick's face fell. "Oh…" He picked at some scrabbled eggs on his plate while I glared at Damon.

"You're an asshole you know that?" I said before straightening up. Britney was giving us death glare. "What was with the leg thing anyway?"

He chuckled before sipping his drink. "Vincent and Father dared me. I got twenty bucks out of it." I glared at the other two who laugh silently to themselves.

"You're guys are so cruel," I muttered before eating more grapes. They laugh a little more before calming down and sitting in silence. Some of the team members were looking at us in confusion. I then realized that what Damon had done had made me horny. Really, really horny. And all I wanted was the man that was sitting at the head of the table. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help my thoughts go wild.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I could smell her heat all the way from where I sat. I was kind of glad that Damon had done that little prank, it was rather funny. She met my gaze with some sort of lust within her eyes. The lust coming off of her was making the beast inside of me awaken. I wanted to just rip off her clothes and make love to her on that table. I mean, I hadn't had sex with a virgin since I had been resurrected about fifty years ago. I was actually surprised that I had gone that long without screwing a virgin. But now I had one that I could screw for eternity and she'd still have the tightness of one.

A song, mostly heavy metal, came to my ears and interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Anna pulled out her razor and answer a text message. I used my mind reading power to see what she was reading. _Just get laid already A. Mr. Dragulia has been lusting for you since the first time he saw you. Now go get laid!_ It was not doubt from Britney since Annabelle looked at her as if she was just slapped in the face. I heard her reply in Britney's head. _No! And even if I was I wouldn't do it here. I'd do it in his bedroom. Duh!_ Britney laughed before typing again. I was kind of liking this conversation. I looked at my children who where also listening. _So you're saying you would do the deed with him? You little mind slut._ Annabelle's mouth hung open with a smile as she stared at her friend. "Wouldn't you?" she asked while putting her cell phone away.

"Well…no. I mean I have an age limit Annabelle. You should know that."

"That's true."

"But you'd seriously do that?" asked Britney while glancing at me. "I bet he'd make you squeal like a pig."

Annabelle laughed her musical laugh. "You're so weird. And I don't squeal, I moan." I kind of like the idea of that.

"How would you know?"

"Have I ever squealed before in my life Brit?"

"You have a point there."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I decided on the drivers using the cars to transport the team to the festival. There were a series of tunnels that only my drivers knew the route of to get out of the castle without crossing that bridge. I droved in the Lamborghini while the kids plus Anna were in the Farbio. I wished that Anna would have never agreed to ride with my kids because now I was stuck with Coach Fox. She had her legs crossed in some kind of seductive way that didn't work for her. It would've worked for Anna though. Annabelle was my virgin goddess that I couldn't wait to taint.

"So what do you do for a living Vlad?" she purred. My eyes twitched slightly.

"I own numerous clubs in Europe and Tokyo."

"That must be a stressful job," she said while moving a little closer to me. "I could probably help you loosen up, if you want."

"I'm sorry Miss. Fox, but I only fuck virgins. So if you'd please refrain from thinking those things and just not talking. We'll be on good terms.

"Why virgins?" she asked, clearly angry from her pout.

"That's my business."

"There are no virgins on the team Vlad, so if you're thinking of screwing one of the girls…then I suggest you look somewhere else."

I smirked as I parked in a lot filled with cars. Some people were already cowering in fear. They thought we were here to feed, how funny. "You'd be surprised about who's a virgin Miss. Fox." I got out of my car, not even opening the door for her. Annabelle was just getting out of the Farbio, being helped by Vincent. She looked around in wonder. The night sky was dark and a full harvest moon was in the sky. You could see the stars and there were bonfires across the field the festival was held on. Booths, more like tents, lined in columns facing the bonfires and most people were dancing and having fun. What a nice night to hunt in secret? But I wanted to talk to Annabelle first.

"Come to me Anna," I commanded in a whisper as Anna walked toward me in a daze. "Wear this necklace to show whom you belong to." I held up a sapphire pendant that was in the shape of our family crest. The serpent with wings. I clasped it around her neck, watching as she jogged over to Damon. He gave me a smile before putting his arm around his future mother and walking her toward one of the bonfires. Samantha and Vincent stood on either sides of me. "Go find a victim. Feed quietly then let your brother feed."

"Yes Father," they said in unison before walking towards the crowd of people. I sauntered into the crowded festival, trying to blend in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The festival was really cool. People were so cheerful and not caring about the outside world. I smiled at a little girl holding a tulip in her hands. She was being chased by a few little boys, one without the tulip. It looked like they were chasing after her heart. I shook my head with a laugh as I stopped at each tent to look around. There was a shop that had flowers in it and I picked up a pink one that I didn't know the name of. Damon wasn't with me, he was somewhere else.

"It means eternity and immortality," said a seductive purr behind me. I turned to see Vlad standing rather close me to while taking the flower from me and twirling it in his fingers.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"This flower is a Xeranthemum," he explained. "It means eternity and immortality."

"Oh," I said while looking at the flower. "It's a rather pretty one if you ask me. I think I might get a few…"

"Nonsense," Vlad said. He pulled out foreign money out of his wallet and put it on an elderly man's little wooden desk. He reached behind me and took a few more flowers, then reached and got a red rose go finish the little bouquet off. I smiled shyly as he handed it to me and guided me out of the man's tent.

"Shouldn't you be giving these to Coach Fox?" I asked while sniffing the rose.

"Coach Fox is a whore who is trying to get something she can't have."

"What did she do?"

"She said she could loosen me up," he chuckled. "I hate sluts like that. I've dealt with enough of them in my lifetime to pinpoint one from a distance."

"Well that's a good little power then."

An elderly woman wearing a parka ran up to me and took my hand. I stopped, looking at her in confusion. "God be with you child. You've been touched by a child of Lucifer." She ran away and I stared at her in shock. Why would someone go up to a person and say that? I looked over at Vlad who looked livid.

"Come on," he said while put his arm over my shoulders and guiding me towards his family. I couldn't help but think about what the elderly woman said…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Van Helsing**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I watched as Dracula took Annabelle to his family. That elderly woman wasn't far from the truth there. I sat with Dustin near the Dragulia family while being hidden by the shadows. They were talking about the crazy old woman while Anna sniffed the rose and other flowers that Dracula had given her. She was nearly under his spell, but what I didn't know what why he didn't just take her then. What was so special that he had to wait? The Dracula I knew would take his bride at a moments notice. No, something about the girl made him stop his old tricks.

"She's more beautiful in person," said Dustin as he started writing in his journal. "I could see why Dracula would want her of all women as a bride."

"What I want to know is why he hasn't used his powers on her yet."

"He has used his dream power on her. That's what the source said."

"How would they know?"

Dustin shrugged. "She's part witch and can see the signs Van Helsing. She even said she heard Samantha talking about another masquerade ball coming up in a month. That will be our chance to get her back."

"What is it with Dracula and masquerades?"

"Hell if I know…"

* * *

**Hello guys…and Dracula –looks up at the ceiling to see Dracula on her ceiling with spider pig-**

**-sighs- Alright please review and tell me your thoughts. Oh and if you do, Dracula will kiss you!**

**D: …What?**


	5. Heed My Warning

**Dracula kisses for all of you who reviewed!**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stood on one of the balconies that circled around the ballroom, watching Anna with fascination. She was just laying on the cold floor listening to music with her iPod in her ears. Her eyes were open, but she didn't see me. She was looking up at the mural on the ceiling that was of a war between werewolves and vampires. That was before I made the werewolves my slaves. I even had some in the dungeons right now sleeping. She sighed, getting up while putting her iPod away. She walked around the ballroom as if memorizing every single detail of the architecture. I loved that look of thought in her eyes as she lightly touched a black velvet sheet that had a mirror behind it. Her mouth went into a thoughtful line before turning around and walking around for a little while longer. I realized that she was wearing the rose I had given to her at the festival two days ago in her hair. That made some unknown feeling course through my heart. It was a weird feeling that made me stare at the goddess on the dance floor in such fascination. I loved the way her hips swayed when she slowly walked around the ballroom. Sometimes she'd do a spin as if she was actually dancing.

I jumped down from the balcony and landed noiselessly onto the black marble. She didn't even notice. She had stopped to look out a window. It was near a balcony door to the outside. She turned around and jumped at the sight of me. "Oh, hello Vlad," she smiled before looking around a little more. "What was this room used for?"

"This was the Masquerade Ballroom," I said while watching her eyes widen in interest. "We're actually having one in a few weeks. I was hoping you'd like to go."

"Is there going to be waltzing and stuff like that?"

"Some of the dances will be a waltz, but we'll have more modern music than back in the day." She smiled at me, turning around and walking a little ways away from me. Her hips swayed provocatively, making me stop myself from grabbing her from behind. "Do you know how to waltz?"

"No," she answered while turning around half way. She bit her lip slightly in thought. I couldn't help but admit that she was really cute when she was in thought. "Could…you teach me how?"

I smiled at her as I walked over to where she was standing and took her hand slightly. We both pulled back at some kind of jolt of energy between us. Annabelle stared at me, shocked like I was. I hesitantly took her hand again, feeling the same jolt but a little weaker. I felt like a school boy touching his crush. "Put your right hand on my shoulder," I instructed as I took hold of her hand, the other went to her waist. She did as I instructed, her eyes telling me she was ready to learn. "Remember that I always lead Annabelle. The man must always lead the lady."

"What if the lady wants to lead?" she asked as I started to waltz. That made my chuckled a bit as I moved backward a step, then she moved forward. We did this for who knows how long. She would step on my feet sometimes, making us both chuckled slightly. I could stay like that for eternity.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Unknown**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I watched the scene from the balcony above before walking out of the ballroom, wringing my hands in worry. She was lusting for him! I could feel it. I walked down the hall, passing some of the girls on the team. Nick smiled at me before I walked into my room, shutting the door. I took a deep breath before taking out my cell and punching in the numbers for Dustin. It rang three times before he answered.

"_What has happened?"_

"She's lusting for him and they were dancing the Waltz of the Dead," I explained in a murmur. There was not response for a while and that made me nervous.

"_Van Helsing says to keep a closer watch on her. Don't be seen by the Dragulias." _

"Of course," I said before shutting the phone and throwing it on my bed. I looked to the window, nearly screaming. A huge werewolf looked at me in fury before howling in the night and running away. I had been spotted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Our bodies had no space between them as we danced around the ballroom. I had gotten the hang of the waltzing thing and was now being lead around the ballroom in a dance of dominance. Vlad was the dominant one of course. He led me around the room like a pro while I was a little novice, his little novice. Whoa, where the heck did that come from? I shook the though away just as he dip me, my hair brushing the floor. He stood over me, our eyes locking. His free hand ran up the inside of my thigh as he head bent down to mine. I lean up, only to be rewarding by a wolf howling in the distance. Vlad's head shot up, listening. He pulled me up to a standing position, looking around. He looked back down at me, his eyes holding lust.

"I...think I'll just leave," I whispered softly before stepping out of his grasp. He nodded, catching his breath a little. I jogged out of the ballroom, looking back to see him standing there looking at me before heading for the other exit opposite of me. I knew my cheeks were flushed as I walked out of the ballroom to see Nicole, Britney, and Brianna looking at me with smug expressions.

"What?" I asked as I brushed passed them. They followed close behind.

"So did you kiss him?" asked Nicole with a squeal. "I mean, when he looked at you when you left…it was such a dreamy expression. So, did you kiss him?"

"Almost," I confessed as I walked up the grand staircase. "And how did you know he was looking at me?"

"There was a crack in the door and we saw him twirling around with someone," answered Brianna. "And you guys danced really really close Anna." I blushed at that as I turned down the hallway towards my room. They followed, great. "I'm so proud of you," she squealed.

"But we didn't do anything," I emphasized. "All we did was dance."

"And hold each other close, look into each other's eyes like you were lovers, and nearly kiss. Did I mention that his hand was really close to your butt?" asked Britney. "Coach Fox would be so jealous of you. She has the hots for Vlad."

"Shut up Britney," I giggled as we walked into my room. They hadn't been in it yet and yelped at the sight of Dimitri in his bed. He rose his head, yawning before going back to sleep."

"This is your room?" asked Britney with an envious glare. It went away though when I glared back. "I think he's liked you since the beginning."

"He doesn't like me," I pressed while patting Dimitri on the head. His sleeping eyes looked at me in content before closing again. "He's 27 and I'm 19. How do you think that would look?"

"Sweet," said Brianna with a small smile. "And so what? It's only an eight year difference. Trust me, I've seen worse Anna. Plus, you two make a really cute couple. And I've never seen you look at a man like that ever in my life."

"How do I look at him?"

"There's this emotion in your gaze that's…" trailed off Nicole. "That's like a person who is staring into the eyes of their true love. It's weird to describe it, but that's the only easy way to describe it."

I nodded, thinking as I looked out to my balcony. I lusted for the man that, from what my friends said, lusted for me. Well, not lust, more like yearn. When we were dancing, I couldn't help but be swooned by his smile and giggle whenever he made fun of my dancing. And when we almost kissed, I was almost in heaven. I wanted his lips against mine. I was being stupid. It was only a crush, that's it. A stupid crush…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh how I wanted to kiss her when she was dipped and I was in complete control of her. She wanted it too. That's what excited me. She wanted me, a monster. It was like modern day Beauty and the Beast. I sighed as I walked into the dungeons. What would happen when she found out what I did to her? I punch a wall. She'd never forgive me. Never. I couldn't take the bite back either. I should've never bitten her in the first place! I should've waited. Wait…was this regret? Guilt of some kind? No, it couldn't be. I've never regretted a thing in my life. I took a deep breath before entering a room that had a man chained up and my children around him with hard gazes.

I walked up to the werewolf, grabbing his neck and slamming him against the wall. "You just ruined my opportunity to ravish a virgin goddess, why?" Werewolves weren't my weakness anymore so I could use them as minions without the danger. I let him go and walked a little ways away from him.

"Van Helsing is on your trail. I saw him in one of the villages asking questions to the locals," my werewolf replied. His tanned skin was drenched in sweat and blood. His dark hair, long with leaves in it that contrasted with his blonde locks. "They're going after Annabelle."

I glared at the werewolf before looking at my daughter. "Samantha," I said while taking her head in my hands. "Warn our little hunter before he goes into uncharted territory."

"Whatever you say Father," she smiled before turning into her creature self and flying out of the opening at the top of the dungeon. I turned to my sons. "Whenever I'm not around, watch over your mother."

"Of course Father," they said in unison before I left them in the dungeon. I needed some time to think.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Van Helsing**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was night and everyone was in their homes, praying they were safe. I sat on a well in the middle of the town square while Dustin wrote more things in his journal. It was night, the moon only a crescent now. I held my gun in my hand while leaning forward with my elbows resting on my knees. My watch read nearly midnight. I looked up in the mountains. Dracula was somewhere up there corrupting a young girl's mind. And he was younger than I had remembered. Lucifer must've given him a younger appearance.

I heard a swoop of wings above, watching a female vampire land on a banister on a porch in front of me. She had the predatory look as she turned into her human self. She was wearing a dress that looked just like Aleera's did, only in blue and much shorter to make it look more modern. I pointed my gun at her and she blew my way. The gun flew out of my hands and into the well.

"What do you want?" I asked while Dustin prepared a bottle of holy water.

"Stay away from my Father and my Mother," she said with venom in her voice. "We know you have a spy in our castle and we will find whoever it is."

"Annabelle isn't your mother," said Dustin. "You'll never have her as a mother."

She laughed. "Oh, but there you're wrong child. She's already falling for him and he's already bitten her. It's only a matter of time. So heed my warning, Van Helsing," she sneered with hate. "And don't come near my home. Dracula's weakness isn't werewolves anymore, so you're basically screwed." She turned back into her creature self and swooped away, leaving us in disarray. She was worse than Dracula's first three brides. Now we had to find out his weakness before Anna was turned into a full vampire and corrupted.

* * *

**Hello peoples!**

**Pics of the characters on my profile. It took me two hours to find the right actors and actresses for the right people. REVIEW!**

**Missa**


	6. Old Friend

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain. I held back tears as I felt the sharpest of pains run through my nether regions. I clutched my lower abdomen as I sunk to my bathroom floor. Tear ran freely down my cheeks as blood appeared on my fingers when I reached down to make sure everything was okay. My eyes widened in shock. How the hell did this happen? I took my cell phone out, typing in Nicole's number. On the third ring she answered.

"_Hello Anna, what's up?"_

"N-Nicole," I whimpered. I swallowed hard before continuing. "I'm in a huge amount of pain right now and I need your help. Please get to my bathroom, and don't tell anyone. Hurry!" I hung up the phone and threw it across the floor.

I leaned against the wall, waiting. It felt like my vagina was stretching from the insides. It would sometimes release, and then stretch again. I didn't know what the hell was going on with it. All I knew was that it wasn't hurting as much as it did in the beginning. It scared me. I was about to cry out again when the door opened to reveal Nicole who looked at me in worry. She kneeled down next to me and I told her what was happening.

"Anna," she whispered. "I don't even think it's possible."

"What?" I asked with wide eyes. "Nicole, what's happening to me?"

"Now don't worry, it's better than having it happen during sex trust me." I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Sweetie, I think your body is popping your cherry for you. And it's somehow tearing your vagina like a penis would when it's your first time…"

"What?!" I screeched. "That…doesn't even make sense!"

"I could get the Dragulia's doctor to check it out for you," she suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. You know…just to make sure I'm not dying right now!"

"Okay…um…are you too sore to walk?" I answered by standing up and walking really slowly towards my door. "I'll get you something else to wear," she said while disappearing into my closet. "Are you sure you didn't have sex with anyone?"

"I'm sure Nicole," I snapped as she threw a pair of jeans and a tank top for me to wear. I put the articles of clothing on and we went to the Dragulia's doctor. Boy was this going to be awkward…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So there I lay on those stirrup thingys with no pants or underwear on. It had a little bit of blood on it that looked like spotting for a period. The doctor, who names was Richard, was looking down there. I could see the top of his brown haired covered head as he worked. This was really awkward. Nicole was sitting next to me, equally feeling the awkwardness.

"I didn't know you waxed," said Nicole.

"Yeah, so what?" I growled as I felt something cold slide into my vagina. It made me take in a breath.

"Just relax Annabelle," said Doctor Richard with a small laugh. This was no laughing matter! I think I lost my virginity to myself! How the heck was I supposed to explain that? "It seems that your body has taken the liberty of taking your virginity," said Doctor Richard as he helped me sit up. I covered up with Nicole's jacket. "This sometimes happens to girls who have a change going on in their bodies. It really could've been anything harmless to cause it."

"So you're saying I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"Well, have you had sex yet?"

"No," I answered.

"Then you're still a virgin Anna. It's just that your first time will be a very pleasurable one than the rest of the girls in the world who haven't been gifted with your little gift." Nicole snorted at his remark as she handed me a clean thong and the doctor left the room. "I'll be getting you some pills to help with the soreness," he called before walking out. I put on my thong slowly before putting on my pants.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked. "First I get sick for those three days and now my cherry pops on its own? Or…my vagina's walls stretch or something?" I stood up pacing. "This is just so messed up! My life is a clusterfuck now!"

"It's better this way, trust me. My first time hurt, but then it felt good after about a minute."

"Not helping Nicole," I said while leaning against the wall. "I feel really horny right now. That's not good at all."

Nicole giggled. "Want me to get you a vibrator?"

"Screw off," I said as Doctor Richard came in. He gave me a little bottle filled with pills.

"Take one each day and it should help. There's not side effect. And did you say you felt horny just a second ago?"

"Please tell me that's normal for a situation like this," I begged.

"It is. Just try to control your hormones as best you can. I am well aware of your morals and if you're strong you'll hang in there."

"Thanks," I said to the pale doctor. This was so messed up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"My lord," bowed Richard as I was shinning the swords in my weapon cabinet. "Her hymen has broken and her inners walls stretched ever so slightly so that your penetration will not hurt her."

"Will she still be tight?" I asked while putting some daggers away.

"Always and forever," answered my servant. "The change is going as well as we all hoped. Her lust will become stronger in a few days, possibly a week."

I nodded and he left me with my thoughts. My thoughts were still on that almost kiss we had and the shock that ran through my body when I touched her. I had never felt something so right in my whole life. It was a nice feeling and I yearned for it still. I knew I'd have to tell her what she was becoming, but maybe she'd figure it out herself. She was in my library earlier that day looking at one of my war books. Possibly if I could take to her to mythology section she'd figure it out. No, I'd tell her myself sometime.

"She's gorgeous," said a voice to my right. I turned my head to see a man, tall and lean, with long jet black hair. He wore a business suit and had a devilish look that went with his smirk. Any woman would fall for him with one glance. He was my master, Lucifer. I bowed slightly before resuming to putting away my swords. "I think I'll give her as much power as you along with no weaknesses just like you."

"That is very generous Father," I said while leaning against a cabinet. "But what's the catch?"

"No catch son," he said. "I'm merely doing this as a thank you gift for your three brides you've given me. Marishka, Verona, and Aleera are the best in bed. I'd say they were my best whores in hell."

"Well then thank you Dad," I said while walking towards the exit of my weaponry room. He followed me out into the hallway where Nicole and Annabelle were walking a ways away. Nicole saw us and waved before rushing over to us. Anna caught up a little bit later, her face reading a little bit of pain. She avoided my eye contact. In fact, she wouldn't even look at me.

"Hello Mr. Dragulia," smiled Nicole. "Who's this?" she asked with lust in her eyes.

"I'm Phoenix," said my master while extending his hand towards her. Nicole took it soft, shaking it with delight. "I'm one of Vladislaus' friends from business school." It looked like that name rang a bell in Anna's head. My master then turned to Annabelle with a small smile. "And who might you be?"

"Annabelle Dragomir," she said softly while taking his extended hand into hers. They shook hands lightly before dropping them.

"Well, I best be off old friend," he smiled to me. "Nicole, could you escort me to the front door?"

"Of course," she answered while eyeing myself and Anna before taking my father's hand and leaving us alone in the hallway. We stood there for a few seconds, not looking at each other.

"So, how've you been Anna?" I asked her as we both started walking towards our rooms.

"I've been better," she answered weakly before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I'm sorry about the whole incident in the ballroom…It was very un-gentleman-like of me. It's just…I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"Same here," she murmured. I could feel her heat again. She looked like she was having a hard time controlling her forbidden urges at that moment in time. I peeked into her mind, just to see what she was thinking. _Morals Annabelle! You have morals! Oh, jeez, but why does he have to be so handsome, and charming, and completely hell hot! Get out of my head you demon of sex! Away!_ I had to hold back a chuckle. She called her hormonal conscious a demon of sex. Ha. Ha.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you then…" I said while turning away from her. _Oh screw morals!_ I heard in her mind.

"Vlad, wait," she said. I turned around to see her looking around to see if anyone was in the hallway. She walked up to me, grabbing the back of my neck and smashing her lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close as we intensified the kiss. I pushed her against the wall, never breaking apart from her lips. Her hips ground into mine as I traced my tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth as my tongue plunged into it. Our tongues danced in a war of dominance. I felt complete bliss. But it was over too quickly. She withdrew, her face flushed and breathing labored. "Thanks for the dance lesson," she said before wiggling out of my grasp and walking into her room. I heard the door shut and I stumbled against the wall. My hand went to my lips, they were warm now instead of cold. She was a good kisser for it being her first time. In fact, she was better than Verona ever was and that was saying something.

I walked into my study and just sat in my chair, almost paralyzed. The door opened to reveal Vincent, Damon, and Samantha smiling at me. Damon shut the door and they wall sat down around my desk in the three chairs in front of it.

"Dad, holy crap!" squealed my daughter. "She actually made the move on you!"

I nodded, looking at my sons. "Do you have anything to scream?"

They shook their head, good sons. "Although," said Damon. "I'm actually surprised that you're making her fall in love with you that quickly."

"That's because he's falling in love with her too," said Samantha with a smug smile. "I told you you'd like her."

"You're falling in love you with Father?" asked Vincent. "Is she telling the truth?"

"I'm afraid so," I answered. My sons were stunned silent. Samantha just sat there, smiling as Anna's music filled my ears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I leaned against the door, sliding to the floor. My lips were cold now. Why was everything about Vlad so cold? His hands, his arms…his lips. They were all cold and yet warm at the same time.

I bit my lip, holding back a girlish giggle. I just had my first kiss ever! I may have broken one of my forbidden rules but who cares anymore! I had my first kiss! Dimitri was looking at me in confusion as he lay in his bed. I just stuck my tongue out and went to my laptop. I turned on my music, and went on the internet. For some reason, the name Vladislaus rang a huge bell in my mind, but why?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Van Helsing**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat on the well again, watching the sun set for a new night. I wondered when Dracula was going to feed. Although, they probably got the blood shipped in so that he'd never have to leave the castle. I shook my head, standing up and walked around. For late June, it was really cold. I could see my breath within the air.

I was alone right now. Dustin was in the town library looking up the first sightings of death that was inflicted by vampires. Those records were concealed in a vault in the village library. I paced a little while until I heard a wolf howl in the distance. It was no doubt one of Dracula's werewolves. My cell phone rang and I answered it on the first ring.

"Hello," I said while sitting down on the well.

"_Her hymen broke on its own and she kissed Dracula."_

I silently cursed to myself. "Alright keep me informed if something else happens."

"_Will do Van."_

The line went silent. I hated when she called me Van. I sighed, looking at the night sky. It was a silent night, too silent for my liking.

* * *

**Hello Dracula addicts!**

**Well, there's nothing really for me to say right now. Just tell me your thoughts.**

**Missa**


	7. Fireworks

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days of just researching! Everything I typed in for Vladislaus brought up Dracula, Dracula, and more Dracula. Even when I put up Dragulia, Dracula came up. Of course, they were descendants of Dracula, but maybe there was more to it. I shook my head as I got dressed in a black Hollister sweater with a sapphire blue camisole underneath it and a pair of dark jeans. I slipped on my black converse sneakers. While going to the bathroom, I put my hair up in a high pony tail. It was when I went into the bathroom I stopped my action immediately. My face, my skin, was paler. Maybe it was just the clothes I was wearing? Yeah, that was it…Then why did my face look like it already had makeup on it. Everything looked flawless and there was a natural light shadow around my eyes. It actually brought out the brightness of my eyes and for some reason it didn't make me look sick. I grabbed my throat gently. For some reason I was really thirsty. I took my hair down, letting the dark waves loosely fall down my back and some over my shoulders like waterfalls.

I walked out of my bathroom with Dimitri at my side. He walked with me out into the hallway before patiently waiting at his master's door. I smiled before making my way down the hallway. The entire way I was fingering the pendant Vlad had given me at the festival. At least I thought he did since I really didn't remember him giving it to me. I brushed the thought away when I saw Damon come up the stairs. He looked at me with a smile before running towards me and matching my stride.

"I was just about to get you," he smiled. "You slept through breakfast and right now Lawrence is serving lunch. Everyone was worried, especially Britney." I chuckled at that as we descended the stairs. "Why did you sleep in? Are you feeling okay?"

"I was reading up on some things and as for feeling okay, I'm fine. Just a little thirsty that's all." He nodded at my response before we headed into the dining room. My eyes went immediately to Vladislaus. I kind of liked that name. Ever since the kiss I felt awkward around him. I guess we really didn't know what to do since that happened.

Everyone went quiet when they saw me come in with Damon. They had all stopped eating and were looking at me as if I was a ghost or something. Brianna and Nicole were exchanging worried glances as were Britney and Nick. I pretended like I didn't notice when the talking started up again and I made my way to my seat. Damon sat where I would've sat, but he gestured to the seat to the left of Vlad. Damon pulled it out for me and I sat down next to the man I hadn't talked to in over two days. Lawrence gave me my medicine drink thingy along with a small bowl of fruit. I hadn't been eating lately because my stomach started to get nauseas whenever I looked at filling food like pancakes or even oatmeal. Although I was getting this craving for red meat.

"You look pretty today Anna," said Britney with a smile.

I picked at my bowl of fruit. "Thanks," I murmured in a light voice before grabbing my drink and taking a small sip. It actually tasted good today. I wasn't even hungry at the moment, only thirsty. And this medicine seemed to be quenching my thirst.

"So what have you been doing these past two days? We've barely seen you," said Nick. Damon was blocking his line of sight to me, but I knew it was Nick by his voice.

"I've been catching up on my reading," I answered before taking another drink. I could feel Vlad's stare on me. I looked over at him, meeting his intense gaze. "I've read some things that are questioning my logic." Indeed, the things I read about Dracula and the myths of vampires were really questioning the way I thought about things. Even Vlad, sitting right next to me, was questioning my logic. I still felt the coldness from his lips on mine, and I missed it greatly.

"Lots of things in this world can question a person's logic," he said while taking a sip of his own drink. I averted my eyes to his children who were deep in thought. They were such an opposite of the team. The way the acted, all the way down to the way they dressed. They dressed in a very sexy manner, and Samantha's sense of style I wanted. It was a kind of formal-casual sexy. She probably could fit in anywhere she went.

"Hey Anna," said Vincent with a smile. He interrupted me from my thoughts. "We're going to light fireworks tomorrow night. It's going to snow up here on this mountain so it'll look really cool against the white. We were going to tell you yesterday, but you didn't seem to want to come out of your room."

"That's sounds cool," I smiled before feeling a cold nose rub against my hand. I looked down to see Dimitri look up at me with puppy eyes. I smiled even wider and started to scratch his head. He seemed to have a doggish smile on his lips as I bent down at kissed him on the top of the head. Another cold hand joined mine; I already knew who it belonged. The hand stroked Dimitri's fur until it touched mine, then clasped over it. I shot my gaze up at Vlad who had a content smile on his face. He leaned back in his chair, putting our clasped hands under the table for no one to see. It kind of felt nice. My hand fit his perfectly, as if it was meant to be there. My cellphone beeped and I took it out to see a picture of me and Vlad looking at each other with…could it be love in our eyes. One the bottom it read, _That's the look I was talking about._ It was from Nicole and I looked over at her. She smiled before getting into a conversation with Coach Shylon. I stared down at the picture for a little longer before shutting it and putting it on the table. Damon took the opportunity and took it.

"I've always wondered what was on your phone," he said before going through the pictures. They were mostly of my friends and me acting stupid. I looked over at Vlad who was staring at me with a small smile. His thumb rubbed across my knuckles and it made me smile. "Who are these people?" asked Damon. I turned my attention to him. He was holding up a picture of my mother and father at our last Christmas. I had uploaded the photo onto my phone so that I'd always have it.

"They're my parents," I whispered sadly. "They died a few years back." Vlad squeezed my hand gently.

"Oh…um…" stuttered Damon.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

Damon nodded before looking more into my phone. I rolled my eyes when he started reading my texts. Then he started programming his, Vincent, Samantha, and Vlad's numbers in it. He put my cell in front of me with a triumphant smile before sipping his drink. I shook my head and he laughed softly. "You better not delete those either," he warned while putting his arm around me and pulling me into a little hug. "If you do, I'll…I really don't know what I'd do."

"You reprogram them into her phone," snorted Vincent.

"Exactly," Damon smile, relaxing in his seat. I shook my head again, keeping myself from laughing. Damon was like the dumb jock of the Dragulia family, Vincent was the smarty, Samantha the fashion forward one, and Vlad was…well the father figure. And right now that father figure was looking me up and down, his eyes resting on my chest. Samantha saw this and held back a giggle.

"Eyes up here Vladislaus," I said. Vlad looked up at me, pretending he didn't hear a thing. So, I pulled my hand out of his and placed both of them on the table in front of me. He seemed to pout, but didn't argue.

"So how did you know my real name?" he asked.

"Phoenix," I replied. "He said your name and I just remembered it." It was a blunt answer, but true at the least.

"I like how you say it," said Britney. "It's so…cool. I don't even think I could say it."

"That's because you're a blonde," said Nick. All of the blondes, which were about 75 percent of the girls, looked at him with a glare. Even Samantha was glaring at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you mean Van Helsing has killed Gregory!" I yelled as I paced the dungeons. Gregory was my youngest werewolf, but the keenest on staying hidden. Now he was gone and I had only Heath and Brandon. I appeared in front of Heath, putting two fingers on his chin and using my strength to lift him up. "When did this happen?"

"When you were asleep, my lord," he answered with a grunt. I threw him against the wall as I thought hard. Van Helsing was a sneaky one. I looked over at Brandon. "Follow them, but don't be seen. Be in your human form for as long as you can control your anger." He nodded before jumping out of the window and into the snowy night. It had been a day since Jason was yelled at about how blondes were smart too and it was the night of fireworks. "Heath," I said. "Start setting up the lab in the caves along with the servants. Contact some of my minions to find the Frankenstein monster. I know he's still alive."

"Yes master," he said before turning into his beastly form and running out the window that Brandon had just left through. I walked out of the cell and into the main dungeon hallway. My nails scraped along the stone walls while my anger started to subside. Van Helsing was starting to get on my nerves big time. I knew he wouldn't have taken Samantha's warning seriously since that wasn't his way of dealing with things. He didn't like to be bossed around. I sighed, frustrated, as I walked up the stairs and into a hallway that was part of the castle. From the window I could see my children setting up a ton of fireworks in the courtyard. The team was huddled around them with blankets over their bodies since it was cold and snowing lightly. Everyone was there, except for Annabelle. I pursed my lips before heading around to the grand staircase. I appeared at the top in a matter of moments before walking calmly down the hallway. Anna's bedroom door was open so I walked in to see her standing on her balcony. Her back was turned to me and she was wearing a deep red cloak I had once seen Verona wear when it was like this. The cold didn't affect us vampires, but she said it just felt right wearing it when it was cold.

"Please shut the door Vlad," she whispered softly.

I shut the door, walking over to where she stood on her balcony. Her eyes read that she was somewhere else in her mind. The beauty transfixed on her face almost made my knees buckle "How…did you know I was there?"

She looked over at me; her eyes looked as if they were red from crying. "I heard your quiet footsteps and smelt your scent when you walked in." Her eyes held something troubling in them that I couldn't really put to place. "I think I'm going insane Vlad," she confessed as the first firework was let off. It was red and looked pretty against the snow.

"How so?" I asked her while taking her hand. She didn't pull back, it just lay there limp.

"I'm hearing things from down the hallways," she looked into my eyes frantically. "And I'm hearing pulses. Heartbeats. Actual heartbeats," she cried before clutching onto the hems of my black jacket. "Whenever I'm around Nick his pulse rings in my ears. And…And I'm drawn to it." I brushed away a tear that trailed down her cheek. "Something's g-going on with m-me…a-and I'm scared Vlad. I-I'm s-s-so scared." Her tears wept down her face as she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I felt like should tell her. No, I'd wait until a day when someone was out or when she started biting people. I was actually scared to tell her.

"You're not going insane Anna," I said as I pulled her inside and shut the balcony doors. She sat down on her computer chair while wiping away her tears. I kneeled down next to her so that we were eye level. I took her shaking hands in mine, hoping it would calm her. "I'll tell you in good time what's happening," I murmured so soft that a human couldn't hear it. But she heard it and her eyes shot up in an instant. I didn't want her to hear that.

"You know what's going on with me? Why would you keep something like that from me?!" She looked angry now and was shedding angry tears.

"You're not ready to hear it," I explained calmly. She snorted in response. "Trust me you're not ready. It went the same way with my kids too." Well, they did freak out when I told them a little too early that they were vampires.

"Really," she spoke in a doubtful voice. Was she starting to piece things together? There was this glare in here eyes that I couldn't really explain. "Well then if you're not going to tell me then I suggest you should leave." A pang of hurt went through my heart as I stared at her in disbelief. No one has ever spoken to me that way. And her voice was so commanding that it beat Verona's when she was bossing around her sisters.

"I…" I trailed off.

"Leave Vladislaus," she commanded with a glare.

"This is my castle and I'll leave when I want to." That remark was rewarded with a slap across the face. It was hard and I could feel trails of blood running down my cheeks. My temper snapped. I shoved her against the walls, my hand gripping her neck tightly. She glared at me as I clenched harder. "Listen well Annabelle Dragomir," I started in a voice laced with venom. "No one commands what I do in this castle and NO ONE slaps me across the face while leaving a trail of blood!" Tears were starting to well in her eyes from the lack of oxygen, but she didn't complain one bit. She didn't try to fight back, she just let it happen. She let out a cough and I let her go. Anna fell to the floor, coughing while I stood in front of her.

"There's," she coughed, "No trail of blood on your cheek Vladislaus. There's not even a wound anymore." She got up slowly, fixing the cloak over her shoulders. "How is that?"

"Adrenaline rush," I lied.

Anna nodded, not convinced at all. I could tell by the look in her eye.

"I'm sorry for nearly choking you to death," I apologized. "I've just been on edge about some things lately." More fireworks was let off outside. I slowly walked over to her, making sure it was okay for me to approach her. I snaked my arm around her tiny waist and bent my head down. Our lips met in a small kiss as our bodies relaxed to each other's touch. I traced my lips down against her neck, trying to make her moan.

"I'm still angry," she sighed. I licked the nape of her neck, feeling her body shudder a little in pleasure. Had I found the sweet spot of hers? The spot that would make her moan? "And I won't give into you that easily," she said in a strained voice.

I pulled back with a sigh. She looked at me with serious eyes now. "I'm sorry if I can't tell you what's happening just yet. Hopefully you'll figure it out on your own."

"Hopefully," she whispered before leaning her head against my chest. I rocked her back and forth for a little while. Sometimes I would kiss the top of her head or run my fingers through her hair. It was nice to have someone to hold from all those years of loneliness. My children were a pleasure to have around, but they didn't fill the hole in my heart that was set aside for a loving wife. A hole that was starting to be filled. But what really worried me as that what would happen when she found out. Would that break the small amount of trust she already had for me?

* * *

**Hello again Dracula druggies! **

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. No Van Helsing though because I felt he'd ruin that touching moment that I felt in my heart. –watches Van Helsing hold the story with a lighter under it- All of my work is on the internet Van. You're fighting a losing fight. –Van pouts before going into the TV room and slamming the door- **

**REVIEW!! THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE THAT WILL BASICALLY CAUSE THE FATE OF WHERE THE STORY WILL GO. CHOOSE WISELY!**

**Missa**


	8. Suicides and Heartbeats

**Thank you Fastskin for that review. I almost forgot about that references and stuff. So again, thank you.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Annabelle**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stood outside the front of the castle as a blizzard with lightening flashing down from it headed towards the castle. The weather was weird in Romania. First it would be hot like California, then it'd go to Artic temperatures in a night. It frustrated me since I was really in a good mood. I doubted myself right now. Maybe what my father researched was all real. No, they were just myths. What happened to them wasn't from what he researched. What happened to my parents was the result of probably some goth that thought his roleplay character was actually him. Or maybe it was a psycho killer of some sort. I shivered at the thought as snow started to lightly fall down from the sky. I still had on the cloak from the previous night, but it didn't conceal all my warmth within it. I kicked the snow that had collected from last night's little flurries. A lone wolf cried in the distance, making me feel as equally lonely.

Heartbeats rang in my ears when I tried to focus on them. If I didn't focus, I wouldn't hear them. It was actually controllable now. I still thought there was something wrong with me. I knew Vladislaus knew, so did his family. In fact, I even think the servants in the castle knew. "God be with you child. You've been touched by a child of Lucifer." Those old woman's words from the festival danced through my mind repeatedly. Why me? Why did she say that to me? I fingered my necklace as a heartbeat drew nearer to me. I turned slowly to see Coach Shylon bundled in a jacket with a motherly smile on her face. She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're not yourself Anna," she whispered. "What is wrong with you? You're not eating, and you're always locked up in your room. The team is worried about you. Tell me what's wrong," she begged while pulled back to get a good look at me. "You're growing pale too. You almost look like a vampire. Although that would be kind of funny since we've been staying at Castle Dracula."

"Dr. Richard said it is a side affect from the medication I'm drinking," I lied. "I'll stay like this for the rest of my life."

She nodded while pursing her lips. "Then what's bothering you?"

I sighed. "It's a tiny bit complicated. If I figure it out then I'll tell you. Right now I just need to be with my thoughts. It's the best thing for me."

"Well, while you're thinking could you coach for Coach Fox and me? We need to head into town to pick up some souvenirs for our families…Actually my family and Stacy's boyfriend. I really don't know what he sees in that woman. So will you be head coach for the time being?"

"Sure," I answered as lightening struck down from the sky in the distance. "We better get in before the blizzard hits." She nodded and we both went into the castle. I took off my cloak, shooting up the stairs and into my room. I quickly changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a hoodie with my converse on. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail and a whistle hung around my neck along with a clipboard of workouts I found on my bed. I rubbed my eyes before walking out of my room. Dimitri was right outside my door with his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a doggish smile.

"Hello," I said while scratching his head. "Come on boy," I smiled as I walked down the hallway. He trotted next to me, not his usual self. He was usually sleeping or just standing somewhere. Now he was actually happy for some reason. I shrugged it off as I walked down the grand staircase and outside to see the team bundled in under armor along with caps over their heads. Dimitri stood next to me as I looked over at Nick who was shivering. I felt this weird sense of dominance course through my body as I stepped onto the snow covered ground of the front of the castle. The blizzard was all around the castle, but not intentionally on it. Only a light flurry was falling from the sky.

"Suicides," I said plainly. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I took the work out plan and ripped it into shreds. I told them the markings of it, which was half the length of the entire bridge. "I want twenty. If you don't make each suicide in a matter of five minutes, you'll just have one more onto your twenty."

"Annabelle, that's crazy," said Nick and Britney. They were supposed to be assistant coaches for the day.

I smirked; I really didn't know where this was coming from. The only thing I did know was that I loved it! "I could personally give a shit on what you guys think." I blew my whistle, signaling for the team to begin. As I watched them run, I paced a little. I had the digital timer in my hands to figure when five minutes was us. It was already the three minute mark and only Nicole was back from the run. She looked at me with a pleading look, but I didn't seem to notice.

One by one the team came back, panting as hard as ever. Brianna was the last to show up and I looked at the stop watch. "One second over the time. It looks like you'll be doing twenty-one girls," I smiled as I blew the whistle again.

"Anna!" exclaimed Britney. "They're not going to even last through ten. Just let them finish this one and then do the workouts we were scheduled to do."

"No," I smiled before turning towards the girls. I turned in their heartbeats as I sauntered over to the edge of the bridge, leaning against it with a smug smile. "I'm just making these girls realize how much torture the human body can endure before puking."

"You're insane," murmured Nick. "You are truly insane."

I smirked. "I guess you could call it the perfect insanity then." His heartbeat skipped a beat, making me walked closer to him with a smile. I started clapping to the beat of his heart. "You're heart is like a waltz Nick," I smiled. My clapping then turned to Britney's heartbeat. "You're heartbeat is more of a ballet Britney. So calm and yet it can speed up on a moments notice." Right when I said that Britney's heartbeat quicken, my hands quickened their beat to match it. "See?"

"How the hell did you…"

I chuckled. "The world is full of mysteries isn't it Britney? Now, I'll be inside the volleyball ballroom and when the girls finish their suicide bring them to me. I wouldn't want to overwork those good for nothing whores even before the real workout starts." With that, I turned and left with a mischievous smile on my face. Only it disappeared when I felt that same thirst scar my throat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From one of the balconies, my family and I watched Annabelle work those girls senseless. She was actually enjoying the control she had over the girls and they were doing what she said out of fear. It seemed that there was a whole other side of Annabelle none of us knew of. That's what happened when the slow change to being a vampire occurred, your true personalities come out. My children seemed simply pleased to the fact that Anna could be so cruel, so was I. It meant she'd be a great queen.

"Hustle girls or there will be more suicides after this!" she threatened as the girls rushed to get a set of balls and started warming up their arms. They were already out of breath and their sweat hung in the air. Anna took off her hoodie and revealed a red tank top. She looked up at us, smirking before yelling at Brianna for not passing the ball to Nicole the right way. Brianna was almost in tears, how lovely. I saw Anna smirk at this before sauntering away as if it were beneath her. The way she stood was more superior to anyone in the room besides myself. Even Nick cowered from her when she came closer to him. Although the heartbeat thing did freak him out, and I laughed when I saw his face from atop the roof of my castle.

Anna blew her whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Get into a line against the far wall," she ordered and they didn't hesitate to obey. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked up at us, blowing me a small kiss before stalking over to the girls. "Walls sits, five minutes. If any of you stand up fully or drop to the floor you'll start all over." She looked at her watch. "Begin," she said. The team in unison went into wall sitting position, almost all of them feeling the burn immediately. Nick and Britney stood on the other side of the ballroom with worried expressions. This was the start of something brilliant.

* * *

**Hello Dracula enthusiasts!**

**I know, short, but I didn't want you guys waiting. Plus I need to start updating on my other stories. REVIEW!**

**Missa. **


	9. A Cold Heart

1**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but volleyball is really taking up all my time. I'm seriously not going out for the team next year because it just takes away from my life and writing time. I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Dracula**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was nearly midnight and my werewolves cried their cries as the full moon came into the view of the sky. The clouds parted and I paced the ceiling while my children were below on the ground listening to Coach Fox yell at Annabelle for working the girls to sickness. They may have been on the other side of the castle, but we could hear them perfectly. I smiled at how Anna always had some kind of retort to shoot back at the whore even before she could finish a sentence. She was witty and smart, my favorite combination.

"Half of the team passed out on your watch!" exclaimed Coach Fox.

"It just means that they're weak and are spending way to much time fucking their boyfriends," my Anna shot back. I closed my eyes as the bliss I was feeling. Hearing her voice holding so much command just made me as horny as ever. I wanted nothing more than to ram my cock into her and hear her moans calling to me. I hopped down from the ceiling and landed soundlessly next to Samantha who was dancing with Damon to the rhythm of Annabelle's screams. Vincent watched in amusement, a smirk playing on his lips.

"We should take the blood out of her meals," offered my son as he watched his siblings dance. "The masquerade is in a few weeks and we need her to see reason of our ways. Van Helsing is hot on our trail, he's been getting a little too close to the castle's grounds." I nodded, seeing the reason of my son's suggestions. He was the strategist in my family, Damon was the one who new the most about attacking, and Samantha was a mixture of the two. Anna, I wouldn't know what she would be in the family apart from the mother figure. If she let her instincts take her over, she'd know that the bride always protected the children and mate.

Their screams had stopped, a silence going through the castle. I gestured for my children to follow me as I opened the ballroom door and walked out into the hallway. Dimitri was there, sleeping. I whistled and he stood up in attention. My family continued our walk down the hallway while Dimitri led the way. He was walking towards the main room at the front of the castle. Murmurs were heard and I looked at Damon in puzzlement. He shrugged, then found the source of the murmurs. The whole entire team was crowed around the door that led to the dining hall. "I've never heard Annabelle so mad before," said a brunette. "Well Fox attacked her family," offered Nicole. "If you knew Anna as well as I do you'd know not to attack her family like that." Britney then added, "She does deserve the yelling at, but I think Coach went too far."

"What's going on?" asked Vincent as he walked over to the door.

"Well, you know how Anna worked us to death," said Britney. "We all forgive her because we think she's under a ton of stress because of the fact that it's the anniversary of her parents death and we all kind of faked passing out to get out of workout. Coach said 'You along with your fucking parents should be locked in a mental hospital.' Coach doesn't know that her parents are dead and the fact that her mother did spend some time in a mental hospital. They stopped talking and we're trying to figure out what's going on in there."

"That bitch," breathed Samantha. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her. I was boiling inside though. My stoic expression masked the one of fury that was just itching to come out. I held back a snarl. That whore attacked my Anna, my Anna! I suppressed a growl as I made my way to the front of the huddled girls. Nicole gave me a sad expression before stepping aside to let me through. I knocked three times, then opened the door. Fox was on one side of the room with a smug expression on her face while Anna was on the other with blank eyes. Fox looked at me with a smile.

"Oh hello Vladislaus," she nearly purred.

"Is there a problem?" I asked in the most calm of voices. Samantha walked over to Anna along with Vincent when Anna started radiating hate off of her. They soothed her quietly with calming gestures and sayings.

"Nothing at all. Just some matters Anna and I needed to discuss." She smiled towards me, making me nearly shiver. "Did you need something?"

"I just needed to talk to Anna for a few minutes," I glared as Fox pouted and started to leave the dining hall. When she closed the door, I looked over at Anna who was now seated in my chair that was at the head of the table with Samantha and Vincent on either side of her. I hesitantly made my way over to her. She didn't even meet my eyes when I kneeled next to her chair. She looked too deep in thought. "Annabelle," I said softly while running my hands through her hair. She shoved my touch away and got up from her seat.

"Samantha, Vince, Damon, please leave your dad and I alone for a few minutes," she murmured while walking over to the fireplace to keep warm. Her skin was paler now and dark circles were under her eyes. Samantha gave me one of the weirdest of looks before she left along with her brothers. It was silent in the dining hall, only the cracking of the fire was heard. She didn't looked at me for a long while. She just stared into the slowly dying embers as I stood next to my chair with a stiffness in my back. The silence made me uneasy. "The legends are true," she finally said. She turned her head to the side to look directly into my eyes. "You truly are a cold-hearted bastard who deserves to rot in the deepest levels of hell."

I stared at her for a few moments, not even breathing. "I figured it out Vlad," she continued with a dark chuckle. "You were never misunderstood, you were just a selfish bastard," she spat while disappearing out of sight. She reappeared on the chandelier above the table, upside down. Her arms were crossed and lips set in a pissed off line. I stood my ground though. "How could you?" she whispered darkly. "How could you change me into a fucking demon? A vampire?!"

So she had figured it out? I looked away from her, feeling something rise up in me. Fury? No, guilt. "I don't have an excuse for my actions my love."

"Don't call me that," she warned while jumping down from her spot and landing on the table soundlessly. "You have no heart, you feel no love."

"I do feel love," I growled while turning to her.

"You have an odd way of showing it!"

I growled again, Anna didn't even wince. She was fearless towards me. "I feel love Annabelle," I repeated. "The first day I set my eyes on you I could feel it. We belong together."

"No, you think we belong together."

"You do to!" I exclaimed. "What about the moments we shared when no one is looking? When we danced, laughed...kissed."

"For fun, a good laugh, and hormones." God, she was giving me every excuse in the book. I just wanted to shake her and tell her that she loved me and I her. I could feel that reluctancy to return my love for her in her voice and in her aura. "You ruined my life Vlad."

"How the hell did I ruin it?"

"You turned me into a monster!" she screamed at the top of lungs. I took a step back at the sight of her eyes that were an angry red and her fangs out. "How do you think it felt?!" she continued. "Finding out that you're a spawn of Satan? And you knew!" She accused me with a finger and tears in her eyes. "You knew..." she whispered. "I came to you too! Told you I was going insane from those damned heartbeats. And you did was give me a damn excuse saying that it wasn't time for me to know." She fell to the ground and started to sob in her hands. It pained me to see her cry like that. I took a step towards her and another. She didn't notice until I was kneeled down to her level and running my hands through her hair. Anna looked up at me like a lost child. She looked distraught as well. She looked at my hands, swatting them away before standing up. "So my father was telling the truth..." she trailed off in a light voice. She laughed, one that didn't match her voice. "Funny..." she giggled. "And to think I thought it was all just a myth." She continued to giggle for a long while as I just stood frozen in my place. "You know what he said about you?" I shook my head, afraid to know the answer. "He said," Anna giggled. "That the only reason that Dracula ever chose a bride was to either satisfy his needs or have his bride bear his children. So am I just your whore then? Is that why you turned me? Hmm?"

"Look...Annabelle that wasn't in any of my intentions. I turned you before I even got to know you." She snorted in response. "I would be lying if I didn't say it was a foolish decision. Samantha told me you were perfect for me and I let my groin lead in my actions. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry won't change me back to human will it?" she sneered as she turned away from me. She seemed to be staring out the window. Snow was falling down from the sky, almost dancing.

"Annabelle, how can I make this up to you?" I pleaded. I had never pleaded before in my life. "I..." I could say love. I just couldn't. It was too soon to. "I truly care about you," I decided to say. "I've never cared so much for a woman like I do to you," I confessed. She didn't turn around, she just continued to stare out the window. I took a step toward her. "Whenever I'm not around you I feel incomplete...Every damn time I see you smile I just want to run up and kiss you to an oblivion."

She remained silent for a long while. I couldn't take the silence. It was maddening! "Please say something my love," I pleaded in desperation.

She finally turned around, her eyes brimming with more tears. "How could I believe something so touching from the son of the devil?" she asked. That struck me like a sword piercing my immortal heart. "You could be lying and I wouldn't even know it," she said with nothing but honesty in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she left the dining hall. The main front room of the castle was empty. I followed her, almost on her heels.

"For what?" I asked.

Anna paused, turning her head slightly to where I could see her eyes looking at me with pure sadness. "I'm just...sorry." Then she disappeared out of my sight. It took me a few minutes of just standing there to comprehend what just happened. When I was back to reality, I took a look around. Damon was in front of me, almost shaking me with Samantha sobbing in Vincent's arms.

"Father!" exclaimed Damon as he shook me even more. I just stood there, now an empty shell without my Annabelle. "We have to find her," said Damon to his sister and brother. He looked distraught. "I'll take him upstairs and then we'll search the mountains." I could've sworn I saw Phoenix peering at me through a portrait with a snicker on his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Van Helsing**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dustin and I were combing through the forest trying to find any hidden passage ways towards the castle. So far our source was saying that Annabelle was showing lots of signs of distress. I couldn't blame her. It must've been a hard thing to go through the change. The church had never even thought about taking a vampire under their wing until they heard of the Dragomir case. Anna was lucky to have had a father who was so close to the church. Dustin stumbled on a fallen log and I rolled my eyes when he got up. He was as clumsy as his grandfather, but somehow twice as smart. It freaked me out sometimes.

"Do you think she is fully turned?" asked Dustin.

"No," I said while examining the broken branches from deep within the forest. Werewolves had to of made them. "She may have all the vampire powers, but she can't change into a full blown creature until she drinks Dracula's blood. He won't do that until the ball if he hasn't changed his ways. All she can do is disappear and reappeared in different places."

"Wouldn't that be more useful? That way she isn't noticed."

"No," I said again. "Vampires love to fly, it's a second instinct and it makes them less traceable to other vampires."

"Ah," was all Dustin said. It was silent from there on out. At least until we heard a snapping of something from a short distance. I looked at Dustin who took out his pure silver gun with silver bullets within it. I took out my holy water bullets and loaded my gun before walking towards the sound.

There was a clearing beyond the trees that I could see a figure pacing in through the trees. I slowly poked my head through, see a pale girl with red eyes walking around while kicking the ground. She cursed before falling to the ground and sobbing. Dustin gave me a look of sympathy, it was Annabelle. I nodded, stepping into the clearing with my gun to my side. She stopped crying, looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Well, you know the drill. Review. My volleyball season will soon be over and updates will mostly likely be coming very fast.**

**Missa.**


	10. Safe Haven

1-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Samantha-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Father kept pacing the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. I watched from below while my brothers were outside of the castle searching for Mother. There werewolves were somewhere, but I didn't know exactly where. Right now my attention was focused on my father. His eyes held sadness, fury, and heartbreak within them, and I couldn't do anything to help him out. He paced, slowly as if thinking of some way to get her back. I stood in my rightful place, on the ground watching him.

"How could she have left me?" he finally asked. It had been a good few hours since he had uttered a word. We had all thought he had gone insane for some reason. He jumped down from the ceiling and onto the ballroom floor next to me. "I know what I did was wrong, but why did she have to leave me? Leave our family?" he asked again as he paced the ballroom floor. "All I wanted was her love, and she threw it all away!"

"She was probably scared father," I said in a soft voice. He only glanced at me. "It is a scary thing, to be turned into a vampire. And of course she's going to be furious. She's been going through changes that are unexplainable to a human. Don't take anything she said to heart she—"

"She called me a cold-hearted bastard Samantha," he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a hiss. "She will come back though..." he smiled slightly. It was his old smile, the menacing one that he was known for. The one Lucifer himself taught him. "She'll come back, but I'll give her the time she needs. Then I'll punish her when she gets back." I raised an eyebrow at my father, wondering what he was getting at. He then looked up at me. "I will—""

Two wolves ran through the doors of the ballroom, slowly turning back into their human forms. We stared at them in silence, waiting for what they had to say. They bowed, like always, and looked at us with their black eyes. "We have found the Frankenstein monster master," said one of them. I couldn't really remember names, especially werewolves names. "His is in the laboratory as we speak," smiled the other one. That seemed to brighten my father's mood. He slowly walked over to the window that looked out into the snowy night.

"Chain him and start reconstructing the equipment," my father ordered with a light voice. He turned to the werewolves. "You have earned a treat my dear servants. When you arrive from your order, you'll find a rather appitezing treat for you." The werewolves bowed and left us. "Samantha," began Father. "Why don't you go hunting for our werewolves? Bring them back some virgins. I'm sure they'll like that."

I smiled. "As you wish father." I bowed and left my father to his thoughts. Only he could get my mother back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Van Helsing-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Who are you?" she had asked. It had been three hours since we had found her. Dustin had told her about who he was and who I was, but that was it. In returned, she had told us her name. I could tell she was scared, not of us but of probably Dracula. When we had asked her about him, she kept silent.

"Why aren't you at the castle?" asked Dustin softly as we made our way towards the end of the forest. She had been silent for a long time, unnerving both me and my friend. "Is it because of what Dracula turned you into?"

She stopped walking, looking at us in awe. Her bright eyes held tears that looked as if they were just threatening to fall. "Yes..." she managed to say. "I can't believe I thought I loved him."

"Dracula has that effect on woman Anna," I said as we started on our way again. "What he did to you was immoral and bastardly. Do you know if he turned anyone else?"

"I don't think he did," she confessed. "His only interest seemed to be me, but there was his friend Phoenix. I'm not really sure if he was a vampire, but he did set off that aura." Dustin stumbled on a fallen branch, falling. Anna caught him just in time before another branch stuck in the ground would have impaled him. "Be more careful," she said softly as she stood him back up on his feet.

"Who's Phoenix?"

"Some man I met after getting sick those three days. I had seen the doctor from some things..."

"You mean when your hymen broke on its own?" offered Dustin. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that," glared Anna. "He said he was an old friend of Dracula, whatever that meant." I made a mental note to go to the church and ask about who this Phoenix was. I didn't like it at all that Dracula had a new friend I had never heard of.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked. She nodded. "We're almost to the car. I have some blood bags there that will help with the thirst."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to a building on the outskirts of this town to develop a plan," I explained. I ducked my head to avoid getting hit with a branch that hung very low. "Dracula's ball is in two week so we have limited time." I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to come up. It wouldn't effect Anna yet since she wasn't full vampire. "We won't have any threats til tonight." I stepped through the tree and ended up where my Mercedes was. It was black with a cross on the hood.

"Threats?"

"Dracula will have his children and wolves searching for you no doubt," explained Dustin. "We have to get you into a safe haven so that they won't have a chance of taking you away."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry," I assured her. "You'll be safe as long as you're with us. We may even be able to reverse the change." There was a small ounce of hope in her eyes. Then it was gone, she knew she was too far into the change since her father most likely taught her everything about women being bitten my the Dark Prince. "You'll be able to take your own with a werewolf no doubt, but probably not with his children. You're going to be weaker than them since you didn't drink Dracula's blood."

"I know..." she sighed as I opened the back door of the Mercedes for her. Dustin took the passenger and I took the driver's. When everyone was settle, I revved up the window and started my way towards the safe haven. Dustin handed Anna a bag of blood that had a straw in it.

"It'll help," he murmured when she looked at him with apprehension. She nodded, taking the bag and sipping from it. "When will the Masquerade ball be Anna?" he asked out of the blue. I knew it was soon.

"In two weeks," she said softly. "Why?"

"Because we're going to crash it," said Dustin bluntly. Unlike his grandfather, he looked for adventure like I did. "And guess who's coming with us?"

She looked at us with her mouth hung open.

* * *

**Ello!**

**Review! Next chapter will be mostly in the castle.**


	11. Sorry!

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry for never updating but that's because I'm stumped on all of the stories. Plus my computer crashed on me and I'm using my parent's for writings. They never let me on theirs so I can't really write even when I get a muse. I'm sorry again.

I'll be deleting all of my stories and I'm going to start with a clean slate. I'm sorry.

MoonlightxParasite


End file.
